Harry Potter and the Founder's Chamber
by rdg2000
Summary: In response to AlaskanKing's 'Lord Hogwarts Challenge'. Harry claims Hogwarts after the disaster at the Ministry of Magic. Chapter 7 up. Updates will be slow.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and The Founder's Chamber**

Authors Notes:

Forgot the disclaimer the first time, and I'm trying to fix some of FFN's editing problems. rdgale 16-Dec-2012

-x-

Harry Potter is not mine. No money is being made from this. This is for my own personal entertainment; I just wanted to see if someone else would also like to read it.

-x-

Some years back I had an idea about Harry becoming the Lord of Hogwarts after Sirius passes through the Veil of Death.

In reading chapter 14 of 'On the Wings of Dragons' by Bobmin356, they recommended a short story from 'AlaskanKing' ('The Last Potter in England' story number 6028270). A very good Harry / Hermione short story.

'AlaskanKing' also had a challenge where Harry claims Hogwarts ('Lord Hogwarts Challenge' Story number 6786218).

To summarize the challenge:

Harry assumes the title of Lord Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and Protector of the Mystical Forest (Now called the Forbidden Forest) and is answerable only to the Crown. Ancient Treaties come back into play.

As Head of 5 Most Noble and Most Ancient families, Harry must wed/betroth women to reestablish the family lines. (6 if Harry is Lord Black too).

My Harry will end up with more than that – you'll just have to read to find out how and why. THIS IS **NOT** MEANT TO BE A HAREM STORY

This is an Alternative Universe (AU). Anything can happen.

I decided to take a shot at it, even if it only turned out to be a one shot story. A lot depends on if I have time and interest in working on it in the future.

Review if you want to, I really don't care. I'm writing this for my own enjoyment and thought I'd share it with you.

rdgale

'_Thought or mind speak'_

~_parseltongue~_

-x-

Chapter 1 – Introduction

Harry had just left Professor Dumbledore's office after being told the Prophecy relating to him and the self-styled 'Lord Voldemort'.

He now knew that, yes, Sirius is really dead, and yes, Dumbledore has been withholding important information from Harry since he entered the world of magic. Information which he had asked Dumbledore about at the end of his first year at Hogwarts.

'_He knew- that old bastard! He's known all along why Voldemort killed my parents, and why he keeps trying to kill me, and he said nothing!_'

Being totally beside himself, Harry thought what might be something he could do to get back at Dumbledore.

'_I wonder how Dumb-as-a-dore would feel if someone took Hogwarts away from him? What would he do then?_'

Not thinking straight, Harry ran down to the Great Hall where a mosaic of the Hogwarts crest had been inlaid into the floor.

Standing in the middle of the crest, he raised his wand above his head and made his declaration.

"As conquer of the Heir of Slytherin I claim Hogwarts!"

The portion of the Hogwarts crest with the Slytherin symbol started to glow.

Silently, some of the ghosts from around the castle started to gather around him. An unseen wind picked up throughout the hall moving his cloak and hair around wildly. Harry though, didn't seem to be aware of what was going on around him or that there were differences in the Hall.

As he stood there, a voice that sounded a lot like the voice of the Sorting Hat came into his mind and said: '_Finally, a person worthy to be my Heir! Who else would be ambitious enough to think of claiming Hogwarts while the Headmaster is still sitting in his office? You may be from Gryffindor's seed, but you will be great as Heir of Slytherin!_'

'_Now while you are here, you must complete the rite. I sense Rowena's blood in you from your mother's side, and of course Godric's and Helga's from your father's. Claim Hogwarts in the name of all four founders and ask for Lady Hogwarts' help in teaching you what you need to know and do to command her._'

As the voice faded from his mind, Harry did as he had been instructed.

"As Heir of Ravenclaw I claim Hogwarts!"

The shield of Ravenclaw lit as the unseen wind picked up in the Grand Hall. Now the House ghosts and Peeves were starting to gather into the Great Hall as if called by some unseen force.

"As Heir of Gryffindor I claim Hogwarts!"

The shield of Gryffindor lit on the Hogwarts crest and all the house elves appeared and knelt in silence around Harry and the Great Seal. In the background, the suits of armour stood at attention shining as if freshly polished.

"As Heir of Hufflepuff I claim Hogwarts!"

As the final shield lit on Hogwarts' crest, Harry was engulfed by a blinding light. He could feel a bond between the House Elves and himself form (Now only he could release the house elves by giving them clothes). If he could have looked around, he would have seen that every portrait in the Great Hall was packed with all the subjects of ALL the portraits in the castle watching what was taking place.

The control of the wards surrounding Hogwarts were transferred from the Headmaster to him. He could also sense every person, creature, ghost, and poltergeist not only in Hogwarts and its grounds, but also the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade as well.

He could feel the wards, their intent and strength. He was surprised at the number of protective wards that laid dormant including wards that would keep Death Eaters from entering Hogwarts. He was also surprised by the 'holes' that would allow those of questionable intent to enter the castle without being noticed. With a thought, the 'holes' were closed and the protective wards were activated.

As the light began to decrease a flash of flame appeared in front of him. For a moment, Harry thought that maybe Dumbledore had sensed what was happening and had come to stop him. Indeed, Fawkes did appear in front of him, but to his side was a beautiful woman with long golden hair, clothed in a brilliantly white robe.

"I am Lady Hogwarts. Thank you for releasing me. It has been nearly a thousand years since I have been able to communicate with an Heir of the Founders. But we cannot talk here, the Headmaster knows that something has happened; just not what, and more importantly – by whom. Have Fawkes take you to the Founder's Chamber. You know it as the 'Room of Requirements'. We have much to discuss".

In a moment Fawkes was above Harry extending one of his tail feathers to him. He grabbed on and in a flash they were gone. All the other ghosts and house elves and the rest of Hogwarts guards also disappeared without a sound. Just in time too for at that moment, Professor Dumbledore came running into the Great Hall with his wand raised. All that met him was a shining Hogwarts crest with all four founders seals blazing brightly.

"Oh Merlin!" was all he could say.

-x-

**Moments earlier in the Headmaster Chambers.**

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards was just coming out of his pensive.

He had followed Harry and his friends to the Ministry of Magic to see how they would handle themselves when face to face with Death Eaters. Of course, he was disillusioned and hidden from all the other magical users in the Ministry. He wanted to see how Harry would act under pressure. What were his strengths and weaknesses? Of course, he made no attempt to warn or help Harry and his friends in any way as to what they were walking into. He only made himself known when the rest of the Order of the Phoenix showed up.

He should have been impressed. Harry and his crew of students held off Voldemort's inner circle with nothing more than third and fourth year curses and jinxes.

'_I didn't realize Harry had gotten so good this year. I guess Ms. Granger's idea for 'Dumbledore's Army' has been more successful than I would have imagined. It would seem that Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley in particular have really started to come into their own. Interesting_.'

'_I must find a way to slow Harry's development down. He's becoming too independent. I knew he was training the other children, but training them well enough to stand up against all those Death Eaters? Most of them Voldemort's inner circle. If this is not curtailed, they will be able to fight for themselves and think that they no longer need my guidance._'

That was when he first felt something shift regarding Hogwarts.

At first he thought the castle was feeling happy, brighter and lighter than he could ever remember it feeling.

'_What brought that on? Why would Hogwarts be feeling so… happy? 'She' must be glad that all of the students have returned safely to the castle. But 'she's' never felt like this before. I wonder why?_'

As he was thinking about what could cause this response from the castle, he heard Fawkes start singing for joy. But instead of filling his heart with pleasure, he had a different feeling, one of a foreboding presence pressing upon his very soul.

That was when the Wards were removed from his control and Fawkes disappeared in a bright fireball.

Dumbledore panicked. "What has happened?"

Looking around at the portrait of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses, he found all their frames – empty.

He tried calling for a house elf, but none responded.

"I must get to the bottom of this and quickly. Someone is trying to take control of Hogwarts from me. I cannot let that happen." He spoke out loud but there was no one around to hear him.

Taking out the Elder wand he headed to his door only to find his way blocked.

"Hogwarts, I don't know what you are doing, but open this door at once! I command you!"

Silence.

Taking a few steps back, the Headmaster leveled the Elder wand in front of him and cast his most powerful blasting charm. "_Confringo_!"

The thousand year old door shattered into a million pieces of kindling. Dumbledore had to protect himself from some of the shrapnel as it bounced around the threshold and room. After a few moments, he moved his wand again to clear the air and make it so he could exit his chambers.

Running down the hallway, he noticed that all the torches were extinguished. Every statue and every piece of armour – missing. Every portrait was blank, and there were no ghosts – or Peeves. Lighting his wand so he could see, he ran as quickly as he could to the Great Seal in the Great Hall. 'This is not good. Not good at all'.

As he approached the Great Hall, he noticed a bright light coming from within, however, just before he reached it, there was a bright flash, and it was gone. As he rounded the corner all he could see was the Great Seal radiating with a power he could never imagine.

"Oh Merlin!"

The torches in the Hall and all around the castle came back on brighter than before.

Carefully he entered the Hall and looked to see if anyone was still around.

Nothing.

The subjects were all back in their portraits, the statues and armour were all back in their proper positions, but none would respond to his inquiries as to what had happened.

Carefully, he cast spell after spell to try and determine what had happen, and more importantly by whom.

After several more hours he was no more the wiser, but much more tired. Retracing his steps back to his office he was rudely greeted by a large gargoyle that refused to move when given the password. Too tired to argue with the large guardian, he found an empty classroom and transfigured some desks into a bed and some blankets and went to sleep.

End of Chapter 1

-x-

AN: Chapter 2 is half written, but will need to be totally rewritten to meet the requirement of the challenge.

Why don't you try the challenge too? I know there seems to be a lot of 'Harry and the Castle' lately, but really, this is something I was thinking about before I found the challenge. It was just the motivator to get me writing again.

Updates will be slow due to work and the economy (and holidays). Let's see how far this goes.

rdgale


	2. The Founder's Chamber - Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and The Founder's Chamber**

**Chapter 2**

Authors Notes:

Harry Potter is not mine. No money is being made from this. This is for my own personal entertainment; I just wanted to see if someone else would also like to read it.

-x-

I am not pleased with the way FFN strips all your edits in your story. Have to see if there's some way around that.

Reminder: This is in answer to AlaskanKing's 'Lord Hogwarts Challenge'

Harry assumes the title of Lord Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Protector of the Mystical Forest (Now called the Forbidden Forest) and is answerable only to the Crown. Ancient Treaties come back into play.

As Head of 5 Most Noble and Most Ancient families, Harry must wed/betroth women to reestablish the family lines. (6 if Harry is Lord Black too).

My Harry will end up with more than that – you'll just have to read to find out how and why. THIS IS **NOT** MEANT TO BE A HAREM STORY

This is an Alternative Universe (AU).

There will be no sex in this story (hence the 'T' rating) so if you're looking for smut, look elsewhere.

-x-

Review if you want to, I really don't care. I'm writing this for my enjoyment and thought I'd share it with you.

rdgale

'_Thought or mind speak_'

~_parseltongue_~

-x-

The Founder's Chamber – or Room of Requirements.

Chapter 2 – The Founder's Chamber

Harry was very familiar with the Room of Requirements. He had used this room often for much of the year training some of the students in Defense Against the Dark Arts when it became obvious that 'Madam' Umbridge had no intention of teaching them anything useful. This time the room was like nothing Harry had seen during any of those training sessions.

It appeared as if it went on forever in every direction. With the exception of the part of the room immediately around him (five meters or so in every direction), after that, there was a great... something filling the room completely (AN: Think of standing in front of an active star gate, only it's all around you). It reminded him of the liquid in the pensive from Snape's room. What could this all be?

"Welcome young master Harry," a voice called from his right.

Quickly coming out of his stupor, he jumped back getting into a defensive stance before seeing the person who had addressed him.

Lady Hogwarts stood there with her hands clasped in front of her with an endearing smile on her face.

Her hair looked as if each strand was a ray of sunlight streaming from her head. Her gown was as white as the purest driven snow in the coldest months of winter. Her face was as an angel, flawless, beautiful, kind and loving.

"Forgive me, my Lady. I have never seen the Room of Requirements like this before. I have never seen the room look so vast. It's like it goes on forever in every direction. Now, what did you mean when you said I 'freed' you?"

"You do know that the founders were four of the most powerful magi of their day?" Harry shook his head in agreement.

"They knew that this castle was too big for them to keep track of everything that went on in it so, as with the sorting hat, they imbued me with a bit of their power and characteristics so I could be where they could not. Originally my senses took in the whole of Hogwarts, its grounds as well as the Mystic forest – You call it the 'Forbidden Forest', as well as Hogsmeade, since most of the teachers and students lived there."

"The Founders couldn't see a time where one of their heirs would not be able to claim the castle and commune with me to help the Headmaster and mistress in their duties. Unfortunately, one of Salazar's descendants thought he should rule the castle by himself which turned into a fifty year war. At the end of the war, all those who knew how to claim me had been killed, leaving me locked away, still observing everything that goes on with in the castle and surrounding area, but unable to communicate that information to anyone."

"Over time I was able to absorb more magical energy and knowledge and characteristics of the different headmasters and mistresses until I evolved to what you see before you today. Let me assure you, I know the difference between right and wrong, and what the current 'former' headmaster is doing to you and the school is wrong."

"As you can imagine, I have seen many things throughout the years. Some noble and good, others cruel and vile. I must say though, I have been most impressed with the way you have faced the challenges during your short time here at Hogwarts. The Philosopher's Stone your first year; defeating Magnus Slytherin's Basilisk which he'd put in his grandfather's chamber in your second; being able to produce a patronus charm in just your third year; the courage you showed in all the tasks in the Triwizard Tournament; and this year teach your fellow students when that miserable excuse of a professor refused to teach you anything. You have been most impressive. You have shown bravery, loyalty, ambition, and intelligence."

Harry hung his head down and blushed. "If I'm so 'intelligent', then why did I fall for Voldemort's trap that got my friends hurt and my Godfather killed?"

Harry was shocked when he felt a warm soft hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he found himself looking into the deep blue eyes of Lady Hogwarts. "Love Harry. You did it all for love."

"You went to the Ministry of Magic tonight out of the love you felt for your Godfather. You tried to keep your friends safe by convincing them to not follow you. When that didn't work you did your best to keep them safe. Yes, most were hurt, but you should know that they followed you out of love also."

"But enough of that for the moment, there are still several things that must be done to complete your claim of Hogwarts. You must first enter the Heart of Hogwarts to be judged of the Founders and to add your magical strength to the wards and defense of the school and the surrounding area."

"Next you must get to Gringotts to receive the signet rings of the Founders line and make sure the vaults are open again. You also need to accept and honor any outstanding contracts or obligations that are still outstanding."

"Gringotts?"

"Yes Gringotts. But you can do that tomorrow. Tonight you must meet the Founders and join with the Heart of Hogwarts."

"Yeah, like the Headmaster would let me out of the castle anytime soon."

"You forget Harry, or should I say Lord Hogwarts, YOU are the master of the castle. The Headmaster has no say over where you go or what you do. In fact, until you acknowledge him as the Headmaster, he has no standing in Hogwarts. He is currently trying to get back into his former office, quite unsuccessfully I might add."

"Okay, I'll take care of that later. Now how do I get to this 'Heart of Hogwarts'? And what do you mean I'm to be judged by the founders?" Harry was starting to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

Stepping to the side and holding her hand back, Harry could see a spiral staircase behind her.

"This will take you to the Heart of Hogwarts and your meeting with the Founders."

Stepping over to the staircase he could see it was unlit and quite dark. "Okay, let me think about this."

-x-

Harry proceeded down the stairs very carefully. Since it was so dark, he had to cast a 'Lumos' spell just to see where he was going. After what seemed like an eternity, he entered into a large room. Even with his wand lit he couldn't see anything in the room.

~_If you are truly my heir, why don't you turn on some lights in this place?_~

Harry stopped for a moment, then whispered 'Nox' to extinguish his own wand.

After several seconds of darkness and silence he heard a simple question. ~_Well?_~

~_Lights!_~ Harry ordered.

Bright lights flooded the room showing large, oversized portraits of the Founders on the wall surrounding a large crystal that was now pulsing as if it had a heart beat – but no sign of Harry.

"Where did he go?" asked the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff.

"Well, if he was one of Godric's descendants he's probably half way up the stairs already." a sarcastic Salazar Slytherin portrait replied.

"Or I could just be waiting to see where I need to put this sword." Said Harry as the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in midair in front of the Slytherin portrait. Harry removed his invisibility cloak to show his arm and head.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." came a loud full belly laugh from Godric Gryffindor's portrait. "He's got you there Salazar, I'm sure you recognize that little pig sticker from the number of times I beat you with it. Look! It even still has my name on it."

"Yes, how quaint. But if this had been a trap, how would you have gotten yourself out of here boy?" came Salazar's slimy reply.

'_Must be something in the Slytherin manual about being a slimy git_' Harry thought to himself.

Looking Salazar in the eye, Harry removed the invisibility cloak the rest of the way to reveal Fawkes on his shoulder. As soon as Fawkes was free, he trilled a song of greeting and flew around the chamber meeting each of the Founders before finding a perch to rest on while he watched Harry interact with the Founders.

"Very well thought out Harry. It would appear you were preparedfor nearly any contingency." Rowena Ravenclaw spoke for the first time. "Would that happen to be Ignotus Peverell's cloak by chance?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's been in the family for generations, and I hear that cloaks made from the hair of Demiguise are only good for fifty to seventy five years or so."

"So let's see now: He's brave enough to come down here; Smart enough to bring his cloak, Godric's sword, and Fawkes to help him out if it's a trap. The fact that he can wield Godric's sword also speaks well of him."

"He can speak Salazar's Parseltongue; and he is loyal enough to have Fawkes as a companion. I would say he is indeed an heir of each of our family branches."

"Thank you Lady Hufflepuff." Harry said with a slight bow, never taking his eyes or Godric's sword off of Salazar's portrait.

"You can put that sword away Master Potter. When you've been burned as many times as I have with heirs that are only in it for the 'power', I have to be a bit more weary than the others. You have proven yourself to me and I apologies for my crass behavior earlier." Salazar bowed to Harry, which he returned as he released the sword back to the Headmasters office with a thought.

"Now without that damn cloak around you, I'm sensing the presence of another wizard – or at least part of one beside Harry down here. Do any of the rest of you sense that?"

Lady Ravenclaw drew in a sharp breath as her eyes came to focus on Harry's scar.

"I know that presence! That bastard Tom Riddle did the same to my diadem and then went and hid it in the Founders Chamber! Harry, what do you know of a 'soul anchor' or horcrux?"

"A horcrux? I've never heard of that before."

"A horcrux is the most vile, wicked magical invention ever devised. It is ripping a portion of your soul and binds it to an object that will keep the witch or wizard in this plain of existence regardless of what may happen to their mortal body. As long as the horcrux is in tacked, the witch or wizard will never truly die and there are several dark rituals that can create a body for them to return to."

"How do you destroy a hor… horcrux?" Harry asked.

"The normal way," Godric stated, "is to destroy the container. That will release the soul fragment."

"Destroy the container?"

"Yes, destroy the container – or in your case – kill the person containing the soul fragment."

Harry sat down hard on the chamber floor. Did Godric Gryffindor just say he had to DIE to get rid of the soul fragment he had in him? That's sure what it sounded like.

"Not so fast Godric, according to Lady Hogwarts Harry's already destroyed one of those soul vessels when he saved that Weasley girl down in Salazar's chamber a few years back. Do you remember that Harry?"

"What's that Lady Ravenclaw?" Harry was still in a daze and didn't hear what was being said.

"In Salazar's chamber, do you remember how you destroyed that soul container down there?"

"Um, yeah. I took one of the basilisk's fangs and stabbed the book. Some black stuff came out, and I remember something screaming before the young Riddle disappeared."

"Basilisk venom!" Salazar remarked.

"Harry, why don't you remind Godric about the first time you held his sword."

"Ah, well, Ron's sister Ginny had been taken to the Chamber of Secrets so Ron and I went down to try to rescue her. We got separated and I went on alone to the inner chamber. I found Ginny there but couldn't wake her up for some reason."

"Then this… thing shows up saying she won't wake up, but soon she would be dead and he would be alive again. I shot a curse at him, but it went right through him. I dropped my wand, and he picked it up. He said something about how great he was, and I said that Albus Dumbledore was greater, or something like that. Anyway, he hissed at this really ugly face about being 'greatest of the Hogwarts four' and called a basilisk out and told it to kill me."

"You don't have to get snotty about it Master Harry, I said I was sorry for my earlier behavior."

"Well since I didn't have a wand, I had to call on help from a higher source and that was when Fawkes showed up with the sorting hat in his talons. He dropped the hat on me, then went and pecked the eyes of for the basilisk out blinding it."

"That was when I saw a jeweled handle sticking out of it. That's when I first pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat."

"I tried hitting the basilisk with the sword, but the skin was just too tough and I could tell that Ginny was slipping further and further away. I finally decided that if I couldn't get into the basilisk from the outside, I'd have to do it from the inside and that meant going through an open mouth. I was hoping I could stick the basilisk through the top of the mouth before it could bite me."

"Yep, he's a Gryffindor." Salazar whispered.

"Hush you." Rowena replied. "Go ahead Harry."

"Okay. Well, the basilisk was able to smell me still after Fawkes had blinded it, so it didn't take long before it was crashing down on me with its mouth wide open. I aimed the sword as best I could to the top of the mouth and felt the basilisk crash down on me."

"The plan worked in that the sword went through the top of the mouth and straight into the brain of the monster killing it almost instantly. As it rolled on its side to try to get away from the sword, one of its fangs caught in my forearm and broke off, but not before releasing some of its venom into me."

"That young Riddle kid just stood there and laughed at me, mocking the pain I was feeling and telling me there was nothing I could do to stop him from killing Ginny. That got me a little mad, so I took the diary that was laying on Ginny, and stabbed it with the broken fang I had removed from my arm. It started oozing black stuff out of it and the Riddle kid kind of exploded. Then Ginny woke up, and Fawkes came over and placed some phoenix tears in the basilisk wound and then took us out of the chamber."

"Like I said, he's a Gryffindor for sure."

"And like Rowena said, hush you. Harry showed real loyalty to not only the Weasley boy and girl, but to Hogwarts herself. Not everyone can have a cunning plan at the spur of the moment. It speaks well of him and his character that he was willing to sacrifice his life if he could save other students. I would be more than proud to have had you in my house of Badgers."

"Now, do you have a cunning plan Salazar as to how we can remove the soul fragment from Harry without killing him?"

"Why yes, yes indeed I have a cunning plan, but it will depend on whether we can get a basilisks fang, and if we can get Fawkes to help, and if Harry is willing to do something very dangerous – and since he is more Gryffindor than anything else I'm sure he will."

Harry was not really listening to the Founders conversation. He already knew what needed to be done. He had to destroy the horcrux in his scar. He had to stick a basilisk fang in his skull and hope it did not kill him.

But what if it did kill him? Would that be too bad? Then he could be with his Mother and Father and Godfather. He wept thinking about Sirius as he saw him fall through the veil repeatedly.

He didn't know how long he sat there weeping, but suddenly he found himself being comforted by soft loving arms. His head buried in the soft golden hair of Lady Hogwarts.

"Shhh, Harry, it's alright. Just let it out. He knows you loved him, and he did what he did because he loved you too. However, I don't think Sirius would want you to join him just yet. He would want you to live. Remember him for how he lived, not for how he died. He wants you to be happy. He needs you here… I need you here. Without you, I'll have no one to talk to and who knows how long it will be before someone's as rebellious, and brash as you to think of claiming Hogwarts in the name of the Founders."

"We have to get Riddle's soul fragment out of you before you make contact with the Heart of Hogwarts. It has enough power by itself that Riddle could try to create a new body for himself as soon as you touch it."

"I have faith in you Harry. I know you have never taken the easy road. You've always done what is right regardless of the cost, and I have faith that you are strong enough to do this WITHOUT dying."

"What I can do is direct some of the power from the Heart of Hogwarts and protect the area around the horcrux to try and keep the basilisk venom localized. Then, when the soul fragment is destroyed, we can have Fawkes cry into the wound like he did for your arm and counteract any venom that is still there." Harry looked over to where Fawkes was sitting on his perch to see him nodding his head confirming what Lady Hogwarts was telling him.

Taking a deep breath while he tried getting himself under control, he looked into the beautiful blue eyes of Lady Hogwarts and shook his head yes.

"But I also want to destroy the soul fragment in Lady Ravenclaw's diadem first in case something does happen to me."

"I told you, he's as loyal as any Badger has ever been."

Lady Hogwarts had a house elf get the statue with the diadem on it and brought it to the Heart of Hogwarts chamber while Fawkes went and retrieved a fresh fang from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. It would appear that the body of the basilisk was still in perfect condition due to the age of the monster.

As the statue with the diadem entered the chamber, Harry and everyone present could feel the attraction the two horcruxes had for each other. For some reason, Harry was thinking that if these two horcruxes attracted each other, then maybe he could use the two of them to find any other horcrux Tom Riddle may have created. At least this way, if something happened to him someone else could continue the hunt for these foul objects.

"Lady Hogwarts? Are you familiar with the Marauder's map?"

"Yes Harry, 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good'. Why?"

"I'm wondering if we can make a Marauder's map of Great Britain to locate any other horcruxes Tom Riddle may have made. I am sure you know the charms and such. We can make a map of the country with me at one end of the map, and the diadem at the other and then trace the lines to see if there are any other soul vessels out there. Do you think that would work?"

"Smart enough for a Ravenclaw and it would be a way for me to get some vengeance back at that brat for what he did to my diadem."

With a thought and a wave of her hand, Lady Hogwarts created a map of the United Kingdom that filled most of the floor.

"A person will be able to 'zoom' in on any section of the map to show the locations in more detail if they need to." She said.

Harry levitated the statue with the diadem to the southernmost tip of the map while he stood on the northernmost tip. He watched in horror and amazement as four sets of lines started across the map.

Of course there was the line between him and the statue, but there were also two sets of lines that headed off towards London. One line went in the center of town near Covent Garden ("Diagon Alley" someone said), and the other one went north of that to Crane Grove.

The fourth set of lines intersected in the south of the country in a town called Little Hangleton.

"Where these lines intersect should be another horcrux. Now all we have to do is mark the lines, shrink this map and get it to someone who will go after them if I don't make it through this." Harry said.

"Six times! He split his soul six times! There can't be much of a soul left of him." Godric offered.

"From what I met in the grave yard outside Little Hangleton, there's not."

"Alright, let's get this over with. I'll use the basilisk fang and stab the main jewel in the diadem. That's probably where the soul fragment is located. Lady Ravenclaw? I'm sorry, but this will probably ruin the crown."

"If destroying my diadem removes one of that foul boys soul fragment then it's worth it. Harry, could you please call the Gray Lady here. She is my daughter and has been blaming herself for the loss of the crown. If she can see things have been set right, she may forgive herself to where she can move on."

With a thought Harry summoned the Gray Lady. Shortly thereafter, she came into the chamber, the Blood Baron close behind, but he stayed out of the way.

"My Lord you wish to speak to… MOTHER!"

"Hello Helena. I thought you should be here to see your mistake corrected. I know the Riddle boy tricked you into disclosing where you had hidden the diadem for his own selfish purpose, but it has been found and returned to its rightful owner. Unfortunately, that foul little boy went and put a piece of his soul in it corrupting it forever. Lord Hogwarts has agreed to remove that soul fragment – but the diadem will be lost to us forever."

"I know why you took the diadem, and I'm sorry I wasn't more of a mother to you then, but I forgive you and pray you can forgive me too. Lord Hogwarts, if you will please?"

Harry looked at the portrait of Lady Ravenclaw and then the Gray Lady. She could tell she did not want to be there, but had no choice since he had called her there and had not released her.

Finding some dragon skin gloves Lady Hogwarts must have provided, he put them on and picked up the basilisk's fang. Moving quickly to the statue he brought the fang down quickly into the main jewel of the diadem. Thick black ooze and smoke poured from the gem accompanied by a shrill scream and a loud explosion. The explosion was contained in a small area around the headpiece, again thanks to Lady Hogwarts.

"Ah, thanks forgot about that part." Harry said sheepishly looking back at Lady Hogwarts.

Within the shield, you could see the statue totally destroyed, and the diadem nothing but a piece of twisted metal.

The Gray Lady was crying uncontrollable while the Bloody Baron was trying to console her.

"It's over Helena. It's time to move on." He said.

"Lady Helena Ravenclaw, also known as the Gray Lady, your debt is paid in full. I release you from your service at Hogwarts with our thanks."

The Gray Lady bowed her head to Harry and to her mother and then faded from view.

"I'm sorry sir, I do not know your name, but the ghost known as the Blood Baron, I release you too from your service at Hogwarts with our thanks".

"Thank ye my Lord. Thank ye." And he too faded from view.

Harry was a bit shook up after seeing the violent reaction of the horcrux being destroyed. He wondered if he could survive even with Lady Hogwarts help.

Regardless of the answer, he knew it had to be done.

"I better do this before I lose my nerve." Harry said to himself. "Lady Hogwarts? Could you please conjure me something to lay on with a mirror over head? I'll need to see where exactly to put the fang to get to the soul fragment."

With a thought, a king-size bed appeared with a canopy top. In the canopy, at the head of the bed was a mirror where Harry could see himself. Moving quickly, Harry placed himself on the bed, looking up at his reflection, thinking about what he was about to do.

Lady Hogwarts also got on the bed, where she could hold Harry to comfort him and keep him safe from what he was about to attempt.

"Yep, definitely a Gryffindor, I know sticking a basilisk fang in my head isn't the first thing I'd be thinking about if I had a beautiful woman in my king-size bed, with a mirror above me." Salazar chided.

"No, I think it's more of a Hufflepuff thing," replied Godric, "because that's not the first thing I'd be thinking about either."

"Oh hush, both of you." Helga scolded. "I'm sure this is hard enough as it is. Just leave the boy be."

Harry was oblivious to what the Founders where saying as he was concentrating on the task before him and what he was about to do.

Feeling Lady Hogwarts next to him, he could tell she had a question that needed answered.

"My Lord, while you are incapacitated, who shall have control of the school and the wards?"

"Um, I guess Dumbledore can still be headmaster, but he's on probation. As far as the wards around Hogwarts though, I want Professor McGonagall in charge of those since I feel she has the student's best interest in mind."

"Thank you my Lord, it shall be done. Now, let's do this and just get it over with."

Harry nodded his head and went back to preparing himself for what he was about to do.

Fawkes also came over and settled on the headboard of the bed to be closer to Harry.

Taking a few more calming breaths, Harry fixed his resolve as to what he was to do. Looking up into the mirror to position the fang correctly, he brought it up to his head, and with one swift jab, plunged it into the center of his famous scar.

Harry had experienced the cruciatus curse during his fourth year in the graveyard after Voldemort's resurrection; he had been 'possessed' by Voldemort earlier that evening at the Ministry of Magic; but nothing could have prepared him for the pain he was now experiencing. All he knew was that his head exploded in a blast of pain as he felt the poison from the fang enter his body and the horcrux's violent reaction to it. Soon it was so great that he succumbed to the extreme pain and was overcome by darkness.

-x-

End Chapter 2 Original post 21-Dec-2012

AN: This chapter came together sooner than I thought. Wishing you and yours a Merry Christmas and a happy and joyous New Year.

Thanks to my better half for proofing the original draft. If it any good, she gets the credit, if it still sucks, it's my fault. I have started on the third chapter, but with the holiday season, who knows how much time I'll have to work on it.

rdg


	3. The Heart of Hogwarts - Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and The Founder's Chamber**

**Chapter 3**

Authors Notes:

Harry Potter is not mine. No money is being made from this. This is for my own personal entertainment; I just wanted to see if someone else would also like to read it.

-x-

Reminder: This is in answer to AlaskanKing's 'Lord Hogwarts Challenge'

Harry assumes the title of Lord Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Protector of the Mystical Forest (Now called the Forbidden Forest) and is answerable only to the Crown. Ancient Treaties come back into play.

As Head of 5 Most Noble and Most Ancient families, Harry must wed/betroth women to reestablish the family lines. (6 if Harry is Lord Black too).

My Harry will end up with more than that – you'll just have to read to find out how and why. THIS IS **NOT** MEANT TO BE A HAREM STORY

This is an Alternative Universe (AU).

There will be no sex in this story (hence the 'T' rating) so if you're looking for smut, look elsewhere.

-x-

Review if you want to, I really don't care. I'm writing this for my enjoyment and thought I'd share it with you.

rdgale

'_Thought or mind speak_'

~_parseltongue_~

-x-

From the previous chapter:

Taking a few more calming breaths, Harry fixed his resolve as to what he was to do. Looking up into the mirror so as to position the fang correctly, he brought it up to his head, and with one swift move plunged it into the center of his famous scar.

Harry had been exposed to the cruciatus curse during his fourth year in the graveyard after Voldemort's resurrection; he had been 'possessed' by Voldemort earlier that evening at the Ministry of Magic. But nothing could have prepared him for the pain he was now experiencing. All he knew was that his head exploded in a blast of pain as he felt the poison from the fang enter his body and the horcrux's violent reaction to it. Soon it was so great that he succumbed to the extreme pain and was swallowed up in darkness.

-x-

Chapter 3 – The Heart of Hogwarts

The occupants of Hogwarts were all shaken from their rest by a blood curdling scream that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Every hallway, every wall, stair and door seemed to be screaming at the same time. For some of the students in the hospital wing, the cry was all too familiar.

"Harry!" Hermione spoke weakly. Forgetting her own injuries she tried to get up. "I must help Harry!" Unfortunately, she was so weak from the injuries she received from Antonin Dolohov at the Ministry of Magic that she collapsed to the floor as soon as she got out of bed. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office still in her night coat to find one of her charges struggling to get off the floor.

"Now what do you think you're doing young lady? You're not well enough to be moving about. Oh look at that! You're bleeding again! Now Miss Granger, I need you to get right back in your bed and stay there. Give the potions time to work. Don't make me bind you to your bed now young lady." She said as she helped Hermione back into bed.

"But Harry needs me! Didn't you hear him scream?"

"Well, I am a bit surprised that Mr. Potter didn't accompany the rest of you here tonight after your little 'outing', but that shouldn't concern you now. I'm sure whatever that noise was the Headmaster will have it straightened out in no time. It's probably just Peeves trying to scare the whole castle."

Poppy didn't really believe that. She too knew the sound of that voice all too well and was concerned for her favorite patient.

-x-

Elsewhere in the castle, Professor Dumbledore picked himself up off the floor of his temporary bedroom after being jarred awake by the scream.

'_It is imperative that I get into my office! From there I can check the wards around the castle and see what is going on.'_

Leaving his make-shift bedroom, the Headmaster hurried to the gargoyle in front of his office and gave the password. This time, somewhat to his surprise, the gargoyle moved aside, granting him access to the office.

Moving quickly to a small table behind his desk, he waves his wand to show the status of the wards around Hogwarts. Once more he is stumped as to why nothing happens. He tries again and gets the same results – nothing. He looks up to ask the portraits of the different Headmasters and mistresses what is going on only to find their frames are still empty. He looks over to Fawkes stand only to find it empty also. He tries mentally calling out to Fawkes and again – nothing. Just as he starts to get worried, the office door opens to show three of the four heads of house entering the chamber.

"Albus what is going on? Who made that scream?" Minerva asked. Secretly she was afraid she knew who made the scream; the one person in the castle who had lost more in his short lifetime than anyone should – Harry Potter.

"I am afraid I am at a loss Minerva, since late last night the castle has been acting very peculiar. After leaving my office briefly to run an errand, I found I could not reenter it upon my return, and now the map with the castle's ward schema will not activate for me." He wasn't going to tell them about the missing people in their portraits and hoped they didn't notice.

Moving pass the Headmaster, Minerva stepped over to the ward table and waved her wand. A layout of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment and a listing of wards and their status displayed below. At different locations within the castle, little red dots were flashing. On the bottom of the parchment was a legend corresponding to the red dots with this note: 'Dangerous Person – in stasis'.

"Albus when did you do this? It looks like the castle is on full alert! There must be at least fifteen people currently in the castle that are being held in stasis – including Professor Snape!"

"This is not my doing Minerva. We must release these wards at once before serious damage is done to any of these people!" Dumbledore was in a panic. Someone had taken control of the wards and had placed all the marked Death Eaters in stasis! If it got out that he could nullify them so easily word might get back to Voldemort or the parents of the student who had taken the mark. Then they might take them out of Hogwarts and he would be unable to keep an eye on them and show them the way back to the light.

As they were discussing this, a fine scroll appeared at the top of the parchment: "By order of Lord Hogwarts, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is hereby placed on probation. Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has control of the ward of Hogwarts in the interim and is instructed by Lord Hogwarts to use these wards in the best interest of ALL the children in her care. So mote it be."

"Albus?"

"I have never heard of this 'Lord Hogwarts'. I know the castle itself is sometimes referred to as 'Lady Hogwarts', but there has never been a Lord of the castle, indeed there could not be unless…"

"Unless what Headmaster?" Filius ask as he and Pomona joined the other two around the ward map table. Professor Flitwick conjured a small step-ladder so he could climb up and see what was on the table.

"As I understand it, the only way for someone to be declared the Lord of Hogwarts, they must first, of course be male. Next they would have to be able to claim either by blood or conquest the lordship of each of the four founders."

"There are many pure-bloods that can claim to have some of each of the founder's blood flowing through them; we are a fairly closed society after all. But how would one go about making a claim of being Lord Hogwarts and have the castle recognize that claim as valid?"

Dumbledore feared in his heart he knew who had made the claim. If Harry was indeed the new Lord Hogwarts, all of his plains and schemes were for not. He had to stop whomever this new Lord Hogwarts at any cost – especially if it were young Mr. Potter.

"Minerva I must ask you to release the wards that are holding Severus and the other students in stasis. It is vital they be able to continue as they were before this unfortunate situation arose."

"I'm sorry Albus, I can't do that. My charge is to look out for the welfare of ALL the children in my care. If the wards of Hogwarts has identified these people as 'Dangerous' I cannot ignore that fact and will not release them until a proper investigation has taken place regarding each person."

"You are making a grave mistake Minerva. You must see that it is for the greater good that these people are not restrained this way."

Professor McGonagall looked at her friend for over forty year in shock and disbelief.

"Greater good? How in Merlin's name can having 'Dangerous' people running around a school full of young innocent children be for the greater good?"

Dumbledore saw her Scottish stubbornness starting to set in and decided to cut his losses on that subject for now. He had more important things to do if he was going to stop this'Lord Hogwarts' from completely taking over HIS castle.

"Never mind that right now. I must get to Gringotts to see if I can find out more information on this 'Lord Hogwarts."

As Dumbledore was talking and thinking, Filius and Pomona were watching the ward map. They noticed that a dull pink dot had appeared in the Headmaster's chambers, and that dot was getting brighter and brighter as Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were arguing amongst themselves. Looking at the legend, they saw a notice that read 'Ill intent'.

Professor Dumbledore headed for fireplace to floo to Gringotts when the flame in the fireplace went out.

"NO!" Dumbledore yelled, "I must get through! I will not be denied!" He took out is wand to cast an 'incendo' at the fireplace when Filius and Pomona noticed the pink dot turn to red – 'Dangerous Person – in stasis'.

Immediately Professor Dumbledore looked as if he had been hit with a 'Petrifius Totalus' curse as his hands and legs were brought tight together as his wand slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. As it did, it faded from sight. A clear cocoon that glowed red surrounded the Headmaster as he was levitated slowly to the ground.

Shocked, the other three occupants of the office looked at the still body of the Headmaster, wondering what had just happened.

After several moments, Filius turned to Minerva, and spoke, "Well Min, it looks like you're the temporary Headmistress, at least until we can get to the bottom of this. What would you like us to do?"

It took several more seconds before Professor McGonagall could take her eyes off the Headmaster. Finally she came to her senses.

"Filius, will you please go and collect Professor Snape and the students in Slytherin and Ravenclaw that are in stasis, and Professor Sprout you could get the students from Hufflepuff and bring all of them to the infirmary, I will bring Professor Dumbledore and the students in Gryffindor and meet you there.

"Of course Headmistress," the diminutive professor replied.

"Locomotor." The new Headmistress incanted as she took Professor Dumbledore out of the office.

-x-

It was a tired and worn-out Professor McGonagall that stood to address the students for breakfast the next morning.

"Students may I have your attention please? As many of you are aware there have been several unexplained occurrences this past night. As a result, classes are being suspended for the next three days. Please make good use of this time by finishing any end-of-term projects or preparing for the summer break. Thank you."

Sitting heavily down in her chair, she thought about the activities of the early morning. Seven Slytherin, three Ravenclaw, two Hufflepuff and two Gryffindor students, all seventh year, were found with the dark mark on their left arm in addition to Professor Snape.

In each case, most of their things were neatly packed ready for the students and professor to be moved – as in out of the castle. In each case the only thing missing was the person's wand, but without exception there were other items such as illegal potions, dark weapons or journals showing what each had done to get the dark mark. The DMLE was in the process of looking into the events described in the journals to see if they could solve any of the unsolved crimes that had occurred over several years. The fact that two of the five Aurors were placed in stasis as soon as they entered Hogwarts' gates had many at the Ministry of Magic also worried.

The big mystery for the day however was why was Professor Dumbledore still in stasis? He didn't wear the dark mark. Why did the map say he was a 'Dangerous Person'? Dangerous to whom? 'Lord Hogwarts'? The other students in the school? The wizarding world in general?

Who was this 'Lord Hogwarts'? She did notice that there was only one student that could not be accounted for in the castle right now – Harry Potter. Where had he gone? What was he doing? How was he coping with the loss of his godfather?

Quietly she got up out of her chair and moved back to her own room where she hoped to catch a few hours rest before having to face the challenges of being the temporary Headmistress of the largest magical school in all of Great Britain.

End Chapter 3.

-x-

AN – Happy New Year to one and all.

I know that in my other story, all three of these chapters would fit into one chapter. I'm trying to make things a little easier to read.

Don't get me wrong, I LOVE long chapters, but sometimes a 20,000 word chapter takes a bit more time to get through than I have time to give.

Also remember, this is being written in response to a challenge on the fly, and so doesn't have the depth of character or plot development that you would find in a story written by Bobmin356, Clell65619, robst or kb0 and the like. They are the real masters in fan fiction.

Thanks for your time, and for your reviews. I hope you are getting some pleasure out of this story.

rdgale


	4. Chapter 4 - The Heart of Hogwarts Cont

Harry Potter and The Founder's Chamber

Chapter 4 – The Heart of Hogwarts Cont.

Authors Notes:

Harry Potter is not mine. No money is being made from this. This is for my own personal entertainment; I just wanted to see if someone else would also like to read it.

-x-

Reminder: This is in answer to AlaskanKing's 'Lord Hogwarts Challenge'

Harry assumes the title of Lord Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Protector of the Mystical Forest (Now called the Forbidden Forest) and is answerable only to the Crown. Ancient Treaties come back into play.

As Head of 5 Most Noble and Most Ancient families, Harry must wed/betroth women to reestablish the family lines. (6 if Harry is Lord Black too).

My Harry will end up with more than that – you'll just have to read to find out how and why. THIS IS **NOT** MEANT TO BE A HAREM STORY

This is an Alternative Universe (AU).

There will be no sex in this story (hence the 'T' rating) so if you're looking for smut, look elsewhere.

-x-

Review if you want to, I really don't care. I'm writing this for my enjoyment and thought I'd share it with you.

rdgale

'_Thought or mind speak' _

_~parseltongue~_

-x-

From the previous chapter:

The big mystery for the day however was why Professor Dumbledore was still in stasis? He didn't wear the dark mark. Why did the map say he was a 'Dangerous Person'? Dangerous to whom? 'Lord Hogwarts'? The other students in the school? The wizarding world in general?

Who was this 'Lord Hogwarts'? She did notice that there was only one student that could not be accounted for in the castle right now – Harry Potter. Where had he gone? What was he doing? How was he coping with the loss of his godfather?

Quietly she got up out of her chair and moved back to her own room where she hoped to catch a few hours rest before having to face the challenges of being the temporary Headmistress of the largest magical school in all of Great Britain.

-x-

Chapter 4 – The Heart of Hogwarts Cont.

Pain.

All he could feel right now was endless, unrelenting pain. It seemed like he was being pulled through a tunnel from a very dark place in an upward direction. He couldn't see anything around him, but every now and then he would feel like he was breaking through one barrier after another. Slowly the pain began to lift as the sensation of movement came to an end.

'Well, I must not be dead yet. I don't think I would be in this much pain if I were dead.'

He took a few moments to take stock of his current situation. After determining that all his limbs were still attached and seemed to be functioning properly, he tried to figure out just where he was at.

He knew he was on someone's lap; that they were stroking his hair, singing or humming to him. He could feel something wet landing on his forehead and running into the corner of his eyes then down his cheeks.

He tried to speak, but found his vocal cords where too raw and very painful. With his mouth open, he felt some drops of liquid being gently poured down his throat making the pain go away.

"I don't know," he said hoarsely, "Maybe I have died and gone to Heaven."

A mature laugh told him his hostess had heard his comment.

"Just be glad Fawkes is so fond of you my Lord." She said quietly.

Slowly Harry tried opening his eyes. His vision was immediately greeted by Lady Hogwarts holding his head on her lap, and Fawkes, who was sitting next to him on the bed, started singing a happy, uplifting tune.

He tried getting up, but was prevented by the gentle hands of Lady Hogwarts.

"Be still my Lord, you are still recovering from removing that soul fragment from your cursed scar. It is still early in the morning. You have time to rest before you must present yourself before the goblins at Gringotts. Though the Headmistress is concerned for your well being."

Harry was still groggy enough to not fully understand what was being said, but with a shake of his head, he closed his eyes again and drifted into the land of Morpheus.

"He really is a Gryffindor isn't he?" Godric's portrait asked.

"Don't be silly, anyone can see he's as loyal as any Hufflepuff has ever been." Helga's portrait replied.

"While I don't disagree with either of you, I think he may need a little help with the Slytherin and Ravenclaw side of things." Salazar said with Rowena shaking her head in agreement.

-x-

Harry woke up later feeling warm and safe. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so rested. He marveled that for the first time he could remember, he didn't feel pressure on his mind. It had been there so long he thought feeling that pressure was normal.

He had a thousand different, foreign thoughts going through his mind at one time. Among them were some dark, evil thoughts that did not belong to him. Those thoughts and memories he placed in a 'box' he found in his mindscape and closed the box, and put it away for the time being.

"Ah my Lord, I am glad to see you are awake. No doubt you are confused as to the foreign thoughts in your mind. They are a remnant of the life and learning of the person who gave you that scar. Place them aside for now and do not think on them. They are not you, and you are not them. We will teach you how you can remove the evil from that knowledge and better learn how to handle such evil in the future. Come, there is much to do before you meet with the Goblins this afternoon."

Harry looked around to see Lady Hogwarts sitting in a chair over by the pulsating crystal in the center of the room.

"My Lady? While I am grateful for all you have done for me this day, could you please explain just what has happened last night and this morning?"

Lady Hogwarts smiled at him and pointed to a space across from her. A plush, comfortable chair appeared and Harry sat in it. Lady Hogwarts then reviewed everything that had transpired. Harry claiming Hogwarts; him being brought to the Founder's Chamber (The Room of Requirements), and his encounter with the portraits of the Founders.

She told him of the soul fragment that Tom Riddle had planted in his cursed scar and how he removed the fragment not only from his scar, but also from Lady Ravenclaw's diadem. She explained that he had been resting since then, but that when he activated all the wards, several students and one professor had been identified as being a danger to the students in the castle and had been placed in stasis.

She also explained how Professor Dumbledore had tried to get to Gringotts so he could prevent Harry or anyone else from accessing the vaults of the Founders. If the Goblins' would not cooperate with him, he was willing to go out to the steps of the bank and stun any wizard who looked like they were going to enter Gringotts. That was why he had been labeled a 'Dangerous Person' and had been placed in stasis. Professor McGonagall was acting Headmistress, and all 'Dangerous Persons' except Dumbledore had been removed from the school.

"My Lord, I do not know if you were aware of it, but last night, as you claimed me, you also freed Fawkes from a powerful bonding ritual Dumbledore had placed on him when he first became Headmaster. Fawkes has always been bound to Hogwarts itself, and not to any one headmaster or mistress. Likewise, all the house elves are now bound to Hogwarts again and draw power directly from it, not Professor Dumbledore.

"Now there is one thing more you must do before meeting with the Goblins. You must join with the Heart of Hogwarts," pointing to the glowing crystal, "and learn of the Founders and your destiny as Lord of Hogwarts."

"What do I do?"

"Just place your hands on the crystal and think about the Founders."

Standing, he moved over to the crystal, but first looked back to see Lady Hogwarts nod her head. Looking up at the portraits of the Founders, he also found them nodding – giving their permission for him to continue.

Taking a deep breath, he looked deep within the crystal and brought both hands up, placing them on opposite sides.

At once he felt a great rush of feelings and emotions. It was as if he were seeing the life and times of each founder simultaneously – yet one at a time. He witnessed the building of Hogwarts, the spells used and the secret passageways, rooms and chambers that were hidden within.

He was taught charms, occlumency and divination from Lady Ravenclaw; potions, politics and legilimens from Lord Slytherin; herbology, healing and care of magical animals from Lady Hufflepuff; dueling, defense against the dark arts and transfiguration from Lord Gryffindor. He saw the history of Hogwarts spread out before him in an instant and found if he concentrated on one specific time or person, he could see and study them.

He saw his parents as they arrived as first year students, eyes full of wonder at the chance of learning magic.

He saw their trials and triumphs; their heartbreaks and healing. He saw them fall in love, and he saw Snape's betrayal that finally drove Lily into James' arms.

He saw himself coming to Hogwarts, and could now feel the castle's trying to cry out to him to release her from her bondage. He saw Dumbledore's manipulations year after year as he tested Harry's strength of will and character without helping him understand what was going on around him. He saw people he thought were his friends conspire with Dumbledore to hold him back in his studies, while others, Hermione, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Tracey and surprisingly Tonks while she was there all worried about him and tried, directly or indirectly to help him face the challenges placed before him.

The Founders taught him how to find his core, and join it to the Heart of Hogwarts. At the present time, his core looked like a wrinkly, shriveled bag just starting to inflate (granted it was at least four times the size of a football pitch). He could see where the core had been folded and bound so he could not get access to most of it. He was told that Dumbledore was the one responsible for this, and it was those bonds he broke while he was coming out of the darkness this morning.

He saw the Founders relationship with Merlin, the greatest of all wizards, and learned from him how to interact with other species and to become multiple animagus and lessons on the very foundations of magic and how to control it.

None of this was painful to Harry in the physical form, however mentally, seeing his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and the others had him nearing a breakdown.

'_Use your occlumency training to put all this information aside for a moment Harry_,' Lady Ravenclaw said, '_all this information will have to be gone over later when you have more time. Then you can morn or be angry and deal with the pain and heartache you're feeling right now. Now we need you to go to Gringotts and activate our accounts again. Follow the instructions you learned from Merlin as to how to do business with the Goblins and everything will be fine.'_

It took more than a few minutes for Harry to stamp down all his feelings and take control of them again. After doing that, he released the crystal, and found himself back in the room beneath the Founders Chamber.

"Welcome back my Lord. I pray you had an enlightening experience with the Heart of Hogwarts?"

Harry had his hands on his knees breathing hard, trying to collect himself from his recent experience.

"It was very enlightening. Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I NEVER experience anything like that again!" Taking a few more breaths, he straightened up. "Where are the Founder's keys and just how am I going to get to Gringotts without being seen?"

Lady Hogwarts pointed to a little box at the bottom of each of the Founders portrait. "Within each box is a key to the Founder's main vault. If you are successful in claiming all of them, the key to the Hogwarts account will make itself known to you."

"As for how you will get there, Fawkes will be more than happy to take you directly to the Founder's waiting room in the London Gringotts branch. It has been nearly 900 years since it has been used, but still should be accessible."

"Remember what Merlin told you about the Goblin nation. They are a very proud and power hungry people, but they also respect power. You may have to show them that they cannot hurt you and that you have no desire to hurt them as long as they do not try to cross you."

Harry took a few minutes to review what Merlin had said about Goblins. He hoped that after one thousand years his information was still correct. He then went to each portrait and retrieved the key within each box. Each of the Founders gave him encouragement in completing the task in front of him.

When he was ready, Fawkes came over, and hovering above Harry, spread out his tail feathers. As soon as he grabbed on, Fawkes flash transported him to the Founder's waiting room.

-x-

**At Gringotts:**

Alarms were sounding throughout the building. Goblins at the counting tables and counters immediately secured their area and told the witches and wizards they were waiting on to leave, now, if they valued their lives. It didn't take much convincing when they saw the Goblin army pouring out of every door in full battle armor.

As the last wizard exited the building, the doors were shut and bars came down inside the lobby and out in Diagon Alley as well.

The alarm could clearly be heard throughout the alley and soon the curious started crowding around to see what was going on.

Inside, Ragnok, High Chieftain of the Goblin nation and local branch manager, was approaching the main lobby with his armed detail surrounding him.

"Goldtooth! What is going on?"

"My Lord, the ward around the Founders waiting area has been set off! This has not happened since Helena Ravenclaw came to retrieve her mother's diadem! The wards indicate there are two magical beings in there, but we think only one wizard."

"And for this you thought it wise to clear the lobby during business hours? If this is a joke or a mistake the losses for the time we are closed will come out of your clan and your profits!"

Goldtooth nodded his head in understanding and then fell in behind the High Chieftain and his group to see who had dropped by. If this was a mistake, not only would he and all his clansmen be killed, but their lands, possessions and profits would revert back to the Goblin nation.

-x-

**Inside the Founder's waiting room**

As soon as Harry and Fawkes flashed into the waiting room, the torches around the room lit up. Harry heard small chime go off. '_Must be something like a doorbell to let them know someone is in here. I think we should stay here until they come to get us.'_

Looking around, he found a room that definitely had seen better days. Nine hundred years of dust and decay had taken its toll.

Subconsciously, he recalled how the chamber looked in its former days, and with a wave of his hand removed all the dust and rot, and replaced it with pristine floors, walls and furniture. Another wave of the hand provided a snack tray for both Harry and Fawkes.

They had been there about a half an hour when Harry started getting nervous. Maybe things had changed more than Merlin and the Founders had thought.

Just as he was thinking of leaving and coming in the front door, he heard the locks on the old door tumble.

_'Well, I better get presentable'_ thought Harry. Standing, he waved his hand and his robes went from the plain, Hogwarts student robes, to something much more in line as to what one would wear when meeting a head of a nation.

As the door opened, twelve guards filed in, breaking off to the right and the left as they entered. Goblins are a very hard race of people to 'read' their expressions, but even Harry could tell they were impressed and a bit worried about what they were seeing.

Finally Ragnok and Goldtooth came in and were surprised to see a young man standing before them with a phoenix on his shoulder.

"I am Ragnok, High Chieftain of the Goblin nation and branch manager of the London Gringotts branch. Whom do I have the pleasure of meeting in the Founders chamber today?" There was a bit of sneer in his posture as he addressed Harry.

Inclining his head in a show of respect, Harry brought his right arm up and placed it across his chest in a salute, and returned it to his side.

"I greet you Lord Ragnok, High Chieftain of the Goblin nation. May your gold be multiplied and your enemies be crushed under your feet.

"I am Harry James Potter. I have come to claim my title of Lord Slytherin by conquest in addition to my title of Lord Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff by blood. I have been instructed to open the Founders vaults again, and to fulfill any contract or obligation outstanding.

"Should I be successful in making these claims, I also intend to claim my title of Lord Hogwarts and open that vault also. So mote it be."

A bright flash shocked the goblins in the room. Some of the guards thought Harry was attacking their High Chieftain and charged him bent of making short work of this wizard.

Harry held up his hand showing that it was empty; however, the guards that had been advancing in him were frozen in their advance.

"I mean you no harm my lord, please, let us continue this profitable venture in peace."

Goldtooth felt a wave of relief come over him when he heard there was profit to be made today. Maybe he and his clan would see the next sunrise after all.

Ragnok ordered his men to stand down and Harry released them. Then he invited Harry and Fawkes to accompany him to his office.

Harry was surprised to see that they were deep within Gringotts. It took nearly fifteen minutes to get to the main lobby where the alarm was still ringing.

"Is there a problem Lord Ragnok?" Harry asked innocently.

"No Master Potter, just a security drill to check our response time should a thief break through and attempt to take that which does not belong to them. Goldtooth, cancel the drill and see that the lobby is open again. When that is done, bring the tools for the inheritance test ritual to my office."

"Yes, Lord Ragnok, at once."

As the group continued on to Ragnok's office, he asked one of the other goblins to have the account managers bring him the account files for Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Potter, and Black.

Harry almost stumbled when he heard the last family name, but clamped down on his emotions with his new occlumency training and continued on.

"May I offer you some refreshments Master Potter?" Ragnok asked as he took his seat behind a huge desk.

"Thank you no, I'm fine. Maybe Fawkes would like some fresh fruit though?"

"Of course and he nodded to one of the guards who left quickly and returned with a platter full of fruits of every type and size. Fawkes, for his part, trilled a happy note and flew over to the platter and soon had every grape and slice of cantaloupe eaten.

As the account managers entered Ragnok's office, each bowed in a show of respect to their leader, and then cast a wary eye at Harry. Harry found it interesting that regardless of how many people came in and sat down at the side of Ragnok's desk, there was always room for one more, and he was no further from Ragnok then he was when he first entered the office.

One of the last goblins to enter looked familiar to Harry. After a few moments he asked: "Griphook?"

Griphook stopped and looked at the young wizard. "Yes indeed Mr. Potter. I have been your Potter's family's account manager for the last seventy five years. I must congratulate you on remembering me and my name. That is something your father never managed to do." Griphook bowed to Harry then took his place at Ragnok's desk.

Last to enter was Goldtooth with a silver bowl, an ornamental dagger, and a stack of parchment.

"My apologies my Lord, the wizarding Ministry of Magic sent their Aurors to see why we had closed. There were also several members of the Daily Prophet asking for an explanation. I told them it was none of their business and to just go away. They were not pleased, but I think they got the point."

The goblins in the room laughed loudly at the incident. Harry laughed also, but was a bit uneasy to see all those goblins smiling so widely and showing all those teeth.

He then felt that he was not alone in the room. Yes he knew there was a room full of goblins with himself and Fawkes, but he felt as if there was another 'magical' user in their mist. Looking at the parchment that had been brought in, he noticed an ugly beetle trying to hide around the corner.

Taking a chance Harry addressed Ragnok without being given permission to speak first – a major breech of etiquette.

"My Lord, if you please, I feel there may be an unwanted guest in our mist. If I may be permitted to try to confirm my suspicions?"

Receiving an approving nod from Ragnok, Harry, waved his hand in front of him. An ugly beetle that was trying to get as far away from Harry as possible changed into Rita Skeeter in midair and fell quite unceremoniously to the floor.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Ragnok roared. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

"My Lord if I may? Miss Skeeter is an unregistered animagus – an ugly beetle if you must know. It is one of the ways she is able to get stories no one else can. I would have thought she'd learned her lesson after what Hermione did to her last year, but apparently not."

"The people have a right to know what is going on in here and why good, hardworking witches and wizards where kicked out of here without any explanation. Why is young Mr. Potter meeting with what looks like the war council in Gringotts. Why isn't he back in school where he has been reported missing since yesterday? Is there anything you'd like to say Harry?" Rita was trying to talk her way out of a very sticky situation. She knew she was in big trouble, but surely Dumbledore's golden boy would help her get out of this mess.

"Miss Skeeter what I am doing here is purely family business and does not concern you or the Ministry." Harry replied.

"What you fail to understand Miss Skeeter," Ragnok started saying through clinched teeth, "is that this is NOT part of the British wizarding world. You are in fact SPYING in Goblin territory in violation of Goblin law! Take her to a holding cell until we can deal with her. Make sure it is warded to prevent her from changing back into her animagus form. In the meantime, if anyone sees a beetle anywhere in this bank, SMASH IT!"

Rita tried to get Harry to vouch for her and prevent the goblins from taking her to the holding cell, but Harry could only point out that she had violated Goblin law in Goblin controlled territory and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Thank you Master Potter, for looking out for the Goblin Nations best interest."

"Now that that unpleasantness is taken care of, we will perform the inheritance test ritual. This is done by placing an inheritance potion into the bowl, then using the ornamental dagger to cut the palm of the claimants hand, placing seven drops of blood into the silver bowl and stir. The potion is then divided into seven parts – since that is the number of houses you are claiming today."

"Pardon me Lord Ragnok, but I only came here to claim five houses. Not seven."

"Your magical guardian should have brought you here earlier this summer on your fifteenth birthday to claim the Lordship of the House of Potter. The House of Black is a recent addition but you are the heir presumptive of one Sirius Orion Black, recently deceased. Should you refuse this title, it will be passed to the next in line, one Draco Malfoy. The choice is yours to make."

Again Harry was hit with the loss of his Godfather. Closing his eyes tightly he tried thinking what would be the best course of action to take. He really didn't want to accept the Lordship from the House of Black. Doing that would mean that Sirius was really dead and that he wasn't coming back.

On the other hand, if he did not take it, it would go to 'the amazing bouncing ferret' and straight into the hands of Voldemort.

_'It's okay Harry. This is what I want for you. I love you like a son and if given a chance to do it over again, I would have done the same thing – well, maybe I would have stepped to the side on that last spell Bella through.'_

_'Sirius? Is that really you?'_

_'No Harry, this is just what your Sirius would say based on what I knew of him when he was at school, and what I saw of him in your mind when you merged with the Heart of Hogwarts.'_

_'Lady Hogwarts?'_

_'Yes Harry. Where ever you go, I will be there with you to help you whenever I can. Please, this is what Sirius would want for you.'_

_'Okay, I'll do it, but I still miss him.'_

_'You're supposed to miss him Harry. Just remember that he loved you as if you were his own child.'_

The goblins in the room were surprised to see this young wizard close his eyes and have a light blue aura surround him for several minutes. It was well known that only the strongest wizards had auras. To find one in a person so young was shocking. A feeling of love and loss filled the room, and the goblins were sure they were witnessing something very special in this young man's life.

As the aura faded, a single tear escaped Harry's eye as he took a few moments to settle himself.

"Thank you for your patients today. I am still coming to terms with the loss of my Godfather. I was hoping he would live long enough to have his name cleared and I could have lived with him and gotten to know him better."

"But wasn't he your parent's secret keeper? Didn't he betray your family to You-know-who?" one of the goblins asked.

"Let me answer that question with two questions of my own. Who was Sirius accused of killing in the middle of a muggle street, and what is the current status of his will and account at Gringotts?"

Ragnok looked surprised at Harry and then asked one of the guards to bring in the account manager for the Pettigrew family account. A few moments later, a small pudgy goblin came into the Branch Managers office with all his files on the Pettigrew family.

"Snotgrass, what is the current status of the Pettigrew account?"

"I'm pleased to announce my Lord that after almost thirteen years, gold is flowing in and out of the account and a small profit is being made with each transaction."

"And who is the Head of House for the family Pettigrew?"

The account manager just stood there blinking at the others before looking back into his account folder.

"It would appear that young Peter is the head of the Pettigrew family."

"The DMLE only found a finger as the crime scene. I guess Peter got better from his bout with 'death'." Harry said coldly. "Sirius Black was never my parent's secret keeper. It was always Peter. HE'S the one that betrayed my family to Voldemort!

"Sirius Black spent twelve years in HELL for a crime he didn't commit. The Ministry should have known that my Godfather would not have been able to do anything that would place me in harm's way due to the oath he took when he took that position, but did the Ministry care? Did they bother to check if Peter's will was activated? NO! They just threw him into Azkaban without a trial and left him there to die!"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry addressed the goblins in the room, "My apologies for my outburst. Let's just get this over with."

Harry walked over to the table and picked up the dagger. Taking a deep breath, he quickly drew the blade across his palm and placed seven drops of blood into the bowl. The wound healed immediately, and the blade of the dagger was a clean as the day it was made. Goldtooth stirred the potion and divided it into seven parts to place on each of the seven pieces of parchment he had placed on the Branch Managers desk.

After a few moments the name of the house appeared on the top of the form and the response to see if Harry was in fact the heir of that house:

**House of Gryffindor**  
Head of House: Harry James Potter  
by Right of Magic and Blood

**House of Hufflepuff**  
Head of House: Harry James Potter  
by Right of Magic and Blood

**House of Ravenclaw**  
Head of House: Harry James Potter  
by Right of Magic and Blood

**House of Slytherin**  
Head of House: Harry James Potter  
by Right of Magic and Conquest

**House of Hogwarts**  
Head of House: Harry James Potter  
by Right of Magic and Deeds

**House of Potter**  
Head of House: Harry James Potter  
by Right of Magic, Blood and Lineage

**House of Black**  
Head of House: Harry James Potter  
by Right of Magic and Inheritance

"Quite an impressive list Master Potter. Let's get the Head of House rings and complete the ritual." Ragnok said.

"Ah, begging your pardon Lord Ragnok, but there appears to be more potion in the bowl." Goldtooth said.

"How is that possible? This ritual has been used for thousands of years and there has never been any potion remaining."

"Magic." Harry answered.

Getting a not too amused look from the Head Chieftain of the Goblin nation, he just shrugged his shoulders and remained quiet.

"Goldtooth, place another parchment on the table and put the remaining potion on it. Let's see what other house Master Potter has claimed to."

Goldtooth did as he was told, and joined with the others around the table as they watched the results. Soon, the words began to appear:

**House of Peverell**  
Head of House: Harry James Potter  
by Right of Magic, Blood, Conquest and Lineage

The goblins in the room started whispering amongst themselves of 'The Deathly Hollows'.

"Excuse me Lord Ragnok, just what are 'The Deathly Hollows'?" Harry asked.

"It refers to a child's fable that tells of how three brothers cheated Death and received artifacts from him. These artifacts are the Elder Wand or Death stick, a wand that was unbeatable in a duel; a Resurrection Stone, which, when turned three times, summons souls from the afterlife to the living world; and Death's own Cloak of Invisibility. Together, these items form the Deathly Hollows. It is said that if a person possesses all three of these items they become the master of Death."

"They were rumored to have been given to the Peverell brothers, but have been lost track of through time. It is thought that the Resurrection Stone was an heirloom passed down from father to son through the line of Slytherin, while the Cloak of Invisibility was passed through the Potter line. The Death stick has always been taken through bloodshed and trickery. Tell me Master Potter, have you ever seen a cloak of invisibility?"

Harry blushed lightly as he reached inside his robe and pulled out the cloak that had been given to him by Dumbledore when he was eleven. With a swish and a swirl, he wrapped the cloak around him and disappeared before the goblins.

A gasp went up from the goblins as he disappeared before them. He quickly took it back off to show that he meant no harm to anyone in the room.

"This was given to me my first year at Hogwarts. It had a note attached saying it had belonged to my father."

"It would look as if the Hollows are resurfacing again." Ragnok stated. "It has been long believed that Professor Dumbledore holds the Death stick. If the Resurrection Stone could be located, then all the Hollows would have been found. If one person were to hold all three, the Hollows would be complete."

Harry remembered the pile of wands Lady Hogwarts had said were from those people who had been placed in stasis. One of those wands seemed to call to him and so he picked it up and placed it inside his robe before leaving. _'Now may not be the best time to show them that wand if it belonged to Dumbledore before I got it.'_ Harry thought.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Ragnok addressed the account managers in the room.

"Snotgrass, you are to close the Pettigrew account and transfer all funds and properties to the account of Lord Black. The rest of you are to bring the Head of House rings here so we may complete the inheritance ritual."

The account managers stood, bowed to the Head Chieftain, and left the room to complete their tasks.

End Chapter 4.

-x-

AN: Things have been quieter than I expected during the last two weeks, so I've been able to get more writing done then I thought I would. It's been nice having my number two son up from Glendale AZ over the holidays to beta the chapter, unfortunately he's heading back down south for schooling tomorrow, so things will probably slowdown from here out.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it.

rdgale


	5. Chapter 5 - Back to Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and The Founder's Chamber**

**Chapter 5 – Back to Hogwarts**

Authors Notes:

Harry Potter is not mine. No money is being made from this. This is for my own personal entertainment; I just wanted to see if someone else would also like to read it.

-x-

Reminder: This is in answer to AlaskanKing's 'Lord Hogwarts Challenge'

Harry assumes the title of Lord Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Protector of the Mystical Forest (Now called the Forbidden Forest) and is answerable only to the Crown. Ancient Treaties come back into play.

As Head of 5 Most Noble and Most Ancient families, Harry must wed/betroth women to reestablish the family lines. (6 if Harry is Lord Black too).

My Harry will end up with more than that – you'll just have to read to find out how and why. THIS IS **NOT** MEANT TO BE A HAREM STORY

This is an Alternative Universe (AU).

There will be no sex in this story (hence the 'T' rating) so if you're looking for smut, look elsewhere.

-x-

Review if you want to, I really don't care. I'm writing this for my enjoyment and thought I'd share it with you.

rdgale

'_Thought or mind speak' _

_~parseltongue~_

-x-

From the previous chapter:

"It would look as if the Hollows are resurfacing again." Ragnok stated. "It has been long believed that Professor Dumbledore holds the Death stick. If the Resurrection Stone could be located, then all the Hollows would have been found. If one person were to hold all three, the Hollows would be complete."

Harry remembered the pile of wands Lady Hogwarts had said were from those people who had been placed in stasis. One of those wands seemed to call to him and so he picked it up and placed it inside his robe before leaving. _'Now may not be the best time to show them that wand if it belonged to Dumbledore before I got it.'_ Harry thought.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Ragnok addressed the account managers in the room.

"Snotgrass, you are to close the Pettigrew account and transfer all funds and properties to the account of Lord Black. The rest of you are to bring the Head of House rings here so we may complete the inheritance ritual."

The account managers stood, bowed to the Head Chieftain, and left the room to complete their tasks.

-x-

By the time Harry returned to the Heart of Hogwarts it was late at night. It had taken several hours to go through just the basic contents of each vault. He was immediately met by Lady Hogwarts who could tell that right now, more than anything, Harry needed a hug.

"Welcome back my Lord." she said as she gave him a tender hug. "I am sorry I could not do more to help you in these matters today."

"Did you know what was going to happen when I got to Gringotts today?"

"No my Lord I learned about them the same time you did. Oh, by the way, you're officially listed as being 'Missing' as of this evening. Both the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts' staff is looking for you."

"I need to rest."

**Flashback - **

_First Harry had to meet with each account manager to get a general overview of the investments and properties for each account. Then, go with them to the vault itself to inventory the books, gems, weapons and household goods that were in each vault._

_He found that the Founder's waiting room was in the middle of the Founder's vaults themselves. After the first trip down he offered it as a temporary meeting place so he and the managers would save the forty minute round trip from the lobby to the vaults._

_Getting the Head of House rings for the different families was also a 'unique' experience._

_Each ring was placed on the ring finger of his right hand. As each ring was placed on his finger, it would glow and then shrink to fit. It then would disappear from view, but he could still feel its presence. With each ring he felt more power being transferred to him as his core continued to expand. There was also a transfer of knowledge specific to the family he had just joined._

_Each time he felt as if he were being welcomed into a kind and loving family. This was especially evident with the Potter and Black family rings. Harry could have sworn he heard his father, mother and Sirius all tell him how proud they were of him and that they loved him. It took him several minutes to settle himself down after those two rings – even with his occlumency skills._

_Ragnok explained to him that if anyone questioned his status of Head of House or Lord of any given House, all he had to do was think of the given ring and it would be made visible._

_His official name was now Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slyth erin-Hogwarts-Peverell, Duke of Rothesay (and you thought Dumbledore had a long name). _

_He was an emancipated minor many times over, but there was one thing that was a complete shock to him: He was the proud owner of eight betrothal contracts!_

_Most of the problem originated with the Peverell line. _

_The charter of that family line simply stated that the Lord of the Peverell line had 'to do everything within their power' to not only sustain and continue their own line, but all other lines subordinate to it. Since it was the oldest, most senior, most ancient, and most noble title Harry inherited, its magic compelled all the other houses to include the same stipulation. Harry was thinking that maybe this was one of the reasons the Peverell line had gone so long without a head of house._

_It didn't matter that he 'owned' Hogwarts; or that he had villa's and estate's in England, Scotland, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, and Australia; or that he had enough gold to make Midas jealous. No! He had __**EIGHT BETROTHAL CONTRACTS!**__ What was he going to do? Hermione was going to kill him._

_Wait, why was he worried about Hermione?_

_Besides the fact that she was currently in the school infirmary healing because of following him into the Ministry of Magic almost geting herself killed! _

**End Flashback**

-x-

Looking up at the portraits of the Founders he glared at Salazar's for a moment before getting to his feet.

"YOU!"

"What are you so upset about you little upstart? Did you have any problems with the goblins today?"

"No, the meeting with the goblins went just swimmingly thank you very much!

"You were the one that was supposed to teach me about politics and the laws governing inheritance!"

"Yes, and I did a fine job of it, if I do say so myself, considering the material I had to work with. Why is there a problem?"

"Is there a problem? IS THERE A PROBLEM! YES, THERE'S A PROBLEM! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE PEVERELL FAMILY AND THAT QUAINT LITTLE CLAUSE THEY HAVE IN THEIR FAMILY CHARTER?"

"Oh dear, you didn't?" Rowena asked.

"YES! YES I DID! AND AS A RESULT I NOW HAVE EIGHT BETROTHAL CONTRACTS TO FULFILL!"

"Way to go Harry!"

"Shut up Godric you're not helping." Helga said.

"YEAH, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"I don't know why you're upset with me 'my lord', I gave you all the instructions you needed to claim our four houses and that of Hogwarts. The fact that you _chose_ to accept the Lordship of other houses is completely your own doing and has nothing to do with the education I provided you. The fact that you did not study out the ramification of your actions does not constitute a lack of training on my part, but of your failure to study and prepare properly."

"…"

"Now Harry, why don't you settle down a bit and tell us what happened today. I'm afraid Lady Hogwarts has not told us anything else that may have happened while you were at Gringotts." Rowena could always get Harry to calm down.

"Well, okay. I went into Gringotts to claim the Houses of the four Founders and Hogwarts and stated that when I arrived there.

"It was then pointed out to me that my magical guardian was supposed to take me there _after_ I turned fifteen so that I could assume the Head of the Potter House. That would have made me an emancipated minor with access to the family vault and properties.

"I was also told that I was the heir presumptive of the House of Black as a result of my godfather recently passing away."

Harry had to take a few moments to settle himself again after thinking about Sirius.

"That brought the total number of families to seven.

"So we did the inheritance test for the seven families and everything came out fine. That was when Goldtooth noticed there was still some potion left in the inheritance bowl and Ragnok told him to put the remaining liquid on another inheritance parchment.

"The name 'Peverell' came up and the goblins start talking about 'The Deathly Hollows' and such. They asked me if I had ever seen an invisible cloak, and of course I showed them the one I got from Dumbledore my first year here. He sent a note saying it belonged to my father."

"Yes, you wore that cloak down here when you first arrived didn't you?" Godric asked. "I hadn't seen that cloak for a long time. I actually thought it was lost until you showed up with it. I was glad to see it again."

"Yeah, well I also picked up something else earlier this morning.

"Remember how Lady Hogwarts took the wands of the people she put in stasis? Including Dumbledore? Well according to the goblins, the wand that he was using was thought to be the Death stick, or Elder wand. Before I left I felt drawn to one of the wands in the pile and took it with me to the meeting. Any guesses as to whose wand I happened to pick up?"

"Dumbledore's" they all said.

Harry pulled out the Elder wand for the Founders to look at.

"Then all you're missing is my Resurrection stone and the set is complete. You will be the master of death. I suggest you start doing your genealogy on my line if you want to know where to look for it."

"I don't care about the stone; I don't care about your family genealogy; I don't want to be the 'Master of Death'! Besides, I think I know who has the stone now anyway."

"You do? Who?"

"Ever hear of a family called 'Gaunt'? They were reported to be the last surviving line of the great Salazar Slytherin – Greatest of the Hogwarts four. Their daughter enslaved the son of a local land owner with a love potion and ended up getting pregnant. She gave birth to a son named 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'." Harry stepped back and wrote the name in flaming letters in the air, and then he rearranged themselves to read 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

"I would bet almost any amount of money that Voldemort has the stone but probably just thinks of it as a gem tied to Lord Slytherin, not Peverell."

"That would make sense I suppose. That little maggot was always fascinated about being my last descendent."

"If you'll excuse me now, I have a lot of new information to get sorted and I need to think about how I'm ever going to show my face at Hogwarts again."

With that, Harry left the Heart of Hogwarts and returned to the Founders Chamber where he made himself a small bedroom where he could practice his occlumency, and collapsed into bed.

-x-

The next morning Harry felt much more relaxed and refreshed, even if he did feel a bit stiff.

He had only gone over the activities at Gringotts in his occlumency last night. He didn't feel like tackling all those other dark and disturbing thoughts that had been going around in his mind since he destroyed the horcrux in his scar. Those he just shoved in a trunk like box closed and locked it. He was too busy for that right now as he was trying to see how he could show back up in the castle without having the Headmistress and everyone from the Ministry of Magic asking him where he had been.

Getting up and heading to the bathroom, he looked into a mirror for the first time since having his horcrux removed and found a stranger looking back at him in the mirror.

"AHHH! Who the hell is that?"

He ran back out of the bathroom without thinking to put anything on.

Lady Hogwarts appeared to see what the matter was, took one look at Harry and quickly conjured a robe and held it out to him.

Harry looked at the robe, then up to Lady Hogwarts, then down to his body. When he saw what he was missing he quickly grabbed the robe, turned around and put it on.

Turning back around he was blushing a bright 'Weasley red' from top to bottom. "Would you mind telling me who that was in the mirror in there my Lady?"

"It is a true mirror my Lord. That was you. There were several differences that have occurred since the removal of the soul fragment from your scar."

"You mean like no more scar? No more glasses and longer hair? Not to mention looking like I put on about six inches in height and about 5 stone of muscle (AN: 70 lbs.)!"

"More like seven inches and closer to 6 stone of muscle (AN: 84 lbs.). I must say you do fill out quite well."

"But I hardly look like myself anymore!"

"And that's a bad thing – how? Fawkes spent a good many Phoenix tears on your scar when you destroyed the soul fragment just to try to overcome the effects of the Basilisk venom. Some of the tears dripped down to your eyes, ears, nose and mouth. I would dare say your whole body has been infused with Phoenix tears.

"I wouldn't think that with the changes to your appearance, you wouldn't have to worry about how you look when you return to your classmate. I would think that with a little change to your robes and maybe a headdress like one of those Norse gods, no one would recognize you."

"You just want to see me in tights, admit it."

"I've seen you in much less my Lord."

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that."

"I'm not complaining. Why don't you go ahead and bath and get cleaned up. I'll make sure you have something to eat and to get dressed in. There are still a few hours left before the rest of the students gather in the Great Hall for breakfast. I think that would be a good time for Lord Hogwarts to make his appearance."

-x-

Neville and Luna were helping Hermione down from the hospital to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was still healing, but had convinced Madam Pomfrey to let her out for a few minutes to feed herself. She promised to return straight back to the hospital after breakfast, or sooner if she began filling bad.

Ginny was walking a few steps behind them thinking about what had happened over the past few days.

She had nearly been killed by following Potter to the Ministry and Ron was still at St. Mungo's Hospital for the Magical Maladies and Injuries being examined by the best healers in England to see just what damage those 'brains' had done to him.

'_Potter's going to pay for that,'_ she thought, _'I mean not only for all of Ron's bills, but the stress he's put on me as well. I am grateful for him saving me in the Chamber of Secrets, but I'm not ready to die for someone who's not family. I think Dean would be a nice, safe boyfriend for now and maybe more in the future.'_

As the group approached the Great Hall, Ministry Aurors' Tonks and Shacklebolt joined then. Neville looked up feeling rather putout. "I can assure you Auror Tonks, Shacklebolt, we haven't heard from Harry in the last twenty minutes since we saw you last."

"Wotcher Neville, no need to get your nose out of joint. We are also detailed to make sure nothing happens to the four of you while the investigation is ongoing. Feeling alright there Hermione?"

Hermione raised her head up a little to glare at the metamorphmagus and said as sarcastically as she could, "Just peachy love, thanks for asking." She stumbled against Luna and Neville as she tried to move away from the nosey Auror as quickly as possible.

The remaining members of the 'Ministry six' as they were called, were all sitting at the Gryffindor table as breakfast was starting to be served. All but Ginny seemed to have a hard time finding breakfast interesting this morning. The rest were thinking about a messy haired, bi-speckled young man who had tried his best to protect them after walking into a trap at the Ministry. Ginny on the other hand seemed to be channeling Ron in the way she was attacking the food on her plate.

The Great Hall was full of noisy students enjoying their breakfast when the lights in the Hall dimmed, and the Seal of Hogwarts began to glow brightly, projecting the crests of the four houses on the ceiling. Students in the Hall looked up from their meal wondering what it meant.

Most everyone in the Hall screamed as the ceiling flashed with lighting, as a ball of flame appeared over Hogwarts seal. As the flame dissipated everyone saw a young man kneeling on one knee on the seal holding a sword in his hand. He was using the sword as a cane to help push himself up off the floor to stand up. As soon as he was up the sword disappeared.

Everyone was captivated by the appearance of the young man. His outfit looked as if he had just stepped to earth from Asgard, complete with tight basilisk leather pants, shirt, cape and a winged helmet. As he stood, both Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt stood also and drew their wands ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Hold friends," a deep, rich, powerful baritone voice called out as he raised his hand in their general direction. Both Shack and Tonks found that they could in fact not move. "I have come to introduce myself to the Headmistress, students, and Ministry representatives."

Now standing straight, the intruder stood about 1.90 meters (6 foot 3 inches) tall and weighed in at 14 stone (196 pounds). He had long black hair that was pulled into a pony tail coming out the back of his helmet; broad shoulders and electric green eyes that seemed to glow with power – but there was no scar on his forehead.

'_No scar, no Harry. I wonder if he's a family member. He kinda looks like an older brother to Harry.'_ Most of the students thought.

"Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt can represent the Ministry. Ms. Weasley? Where is Ronald?"

Ginny looked up from her plate with a mouth full of food and started talking. "Oh, he was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital to have those brain things taken off him. He won't be back before the end of school." She turned away from Harry and kept eating.

"Ms. Weasley would you like to join us in the Headmistress' office? There may be some interesting items discussed up there."

Looking back up from her plate and doing her best 'Ron' impersonation, "Na, I've decided I've had enough excitement in my life for now. Go ahead and knock yourself out." Without pausing she returns back to her food.

"Very well, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Granger and Ms. Lovegood? Would you like to join us in the Headmistress' office?"

Both Luna and Hermione were staring at the stranger in unbelief. Could this really be Harry? He looked so different. His body had filled out and his hair had grown down to the middle of his shoulder blades; he was taller and had filled out to match, and he looked so good in those leather pants.

"Very well then, Professor Vector you will be in charge of the Great Hall for the rest of breakfast, and then please release the students back to their common rooms when they are finished." Receiving a nod, Harry, the Aurors, the three students, the Headmistress and the other heads of house all disappeared from the Great Hall.

End Chapter 5.

-x-

AN:

Yes, Harry did start out at the beginning as a 5 foot 8 inch, 112 pound weakling and yes, Ginny's given up on him. She would rather eat, drink, and be merry than try to support someone who is going to save the wizarding world. She'll be looking out for 'number one' from now on.

This is shorter than I would like, but it's a good breaking point.

Next up. Lord Hogwarts revealed.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it.

rdgale


	6. Chapter 6 - Lord Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and The Founder's Chamber**

**Chapter 6 – Lord Hogwarts**

Authors Notes:

Harry Potter is not mine. No money is being made from this. This is for my own personal entertainment; I just wanted to see if someone else would also like to read it.

-x-

Reminder: This is in answer to AlaskanKing's 'Lord Hogwarts Challenge'

Harry assumes the title of Lord Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Protector of the Mystical Forest (Now called the Forbidden Forest) and is answerable only to the Crown. Ancient Treaties come back into play.

As Head of 5 Most Noble and Most Ancient families, Harry must wed/betroth women to reestablish the family lines. (6 if Harry is Lord Black too).

My Harry will end up with more than that – you'll just have to read to find out how and why. THIS IS **NOT** MEANT TO BE A HAREM STORY

This is an Alternative Universe (AU).

There will be no sex in this story (hence the 'T' rating) so if you're looking for smut, look elsewhere.

Review if you want to, I really don't care. I'm writing this for my enjoyment and thought I'd share it with you.

-x-

Sorry for the delay, I had emergency gallbladder surgery this last week and so I'm trying to recover and get caught up with work and the things that keep a roof over my head, and food in my belly.

This is an unbeta'd version. I'm still having a hard time sleeping with my stitches, and so I thought I try and post this early

rdgale

'_Thought or mind speak' _

_~parseltongue~_

-x-

**From the previous chapter:**

"Ms. Weasley would you like to join us in the Headmistress' office? There may be some interesting items discussed up there."

Looking back up from her plate and doing her best 'Ron' impersonation, "Na, I've decided I've had enough excitement in my life for now. Go ahead and knock yourself out." Without pausing she returns back to her food.

"Very well, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Granger and Ms. Lovegood? Would you like to join us in the Headmistress' office?"

Both Luna and Hermione were staring at the stranger in unbelief. Could this really be Harry? He looked so different. His body had filled out and his hair had grown down to the middle of his shoulder blades; he was taller and had filled out to match, and he looked so good in those leather pants.

"Very well then, Professor Vector you will be in charge of the Great Hall for the rest of breakfast, and then please release the students back to their common rooms when they are finished." Receiving a nod, Harry, the Aurors, the three students, the Headmistress and the other heads of house all disappeared from the Great Hall.

-x-

**Chapter 6 – Lord Hogwarts**

As soon as Harry and the others were in the Headmistress' office, the adults were stunned and placed on the floor.

Harry quickly conjured a bed with a curtain around it for Hermione and chairs for the rest of his friends. "Luna, could you please help Hermione into the bed and help her remove her blouse? I'm going to ask Fawkes if he will help heal her injuries, after all, I'm the reason she was hurt."

"Yes Harry, thank you." The young Ravenclaw replied. She then had to help Hermione, who was clearly in shock, into bed and drew the curtain around them.

"Is it really you Harry?" a skeptical Neville asked.

"Yeah Nev it's me. We've got a lot to talk about but right now I need to see if I can get these adults into their chairs so they don't yell at us too much, then I need to see if I can get an old bird to help out for just a few minutes. "

Harry placed Professor McGonagall in her chair and the other head of house and aurors in the remaining chairs in the Headmistress' office before reviving them. Harry hoped they wouldn't know they had been stunned and start asking a bunch of embarrassing questions.

The adults all looked around the room in somewhat of a state of shock. Everyone knows you can't apparate within the wall of Hogwarts – or can you?

"Just who do you think you are young man and what are you doing here?" an upset Headmistress asked harshly.

"One moment Headmistress and we can talk. Fawkes? Could you come here please?" A bright flame filled the room as Fawkes entered and lit on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello my friend. I was wondering if you could help out another friend of mine behind the curtain. Hermione doesn't deserve to be injured do to my poor judgment." Fawkes trilled a happy tune and flew off behind the curtain where she was greeted by Luna.

"Hello Fawkes, thank you for helping. I'm afraid all this was a bit much for Hermione as she fainted after sitting on the bed." Luna could be heard to say.

Harry smiled, and with a wave of his hand placed a silence charm around the makeshift hospital area so they wouldn't be disturbed with the rest of the conversation. Turning back to the Headmistress and the other adults in the room Harry spoke: "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slyth erin-Hogwarts-Peverell, Duke of Rothesay." He held up his right hand for everyone to see has the Hogwarts Head of House rings appeared in sequence followed by a ring containing the great seal of Hogwarts on it.

"For the matters that are before us now, you will either address me as Lord Potter or Lord Hogwarts. Neville, you can still just call me Harry."

Everyone in the room was in shock. To think that this 'individual' standing before them now was the same young man who looked so thin and pale just a few days ago. Taking off his helmet, he turned to Auror Shacklebolt and the remaining two heads of house and spoke. "I understand both your groups are looking for me."

"We're looking for Harry Potter. I don't really know who you are." Shacklebolt said skeptically.

Harry took out his phoenix feather core wand and gave a wizards oath: "On my life and on my magic I solemnly swear that I am the student known as Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, so mote it be. Lumos!"

The flash that accompanied the light spell was so bright that the occupants in the room had to close their eyes and turn their heads away so as to not be blinded by it.

"Nox. Sorry about that, I'm still having some control issues." Tonks snickered at Harry's comment.

"I hope that is sufficient for you that you can call off your search for me?"

"Yes it should be, but where were you Mr. Potter? Why were you gone for so long, and what do you know as to why Professor Dumbledore is currently recovering at St. Mungo's." Shacklebolt asked.

"Am I under arrest or investigation for anything Auror Shacklebolt?"

"No, not as far as I know."

"Then I do not see as to where I have been these last forty eight hours is any of your concern."

"Keep that attitude up and I'll make it my concern laddie!"

"I suggest you stand down before something unpleasant happens to you Shack!"

"That's it!" Auror Shacklebolt went to stand and pull his wand but before that could happen, it looked as if he had been hit with a stunner and a full body bind spell causing him to hit the floor and his wand went flying out of his holder and into Harry's hand.

"Please Tonks, stand down. Lady Hogwarts won't allow anything or anyone to harm me while I am within her wall, or on her grounds."

Tonks was having a hard time grasping just what had happened and what Harry had said as her hair cycled through the colors of the spectrum. "Harry, what exactly is going on and who is this Lady Hogwarts," asked a confused auror.

"That would be me Lady Black," a voice announced herself from the former Headmaster's chamber as the physical avatar of the Hogwarts castle came down the stairs and into view. "I am the embodiment of the essence of Hogwarts castle. For nearly nine hundred years I have waited for the return of a founder's heir to free me from my bonds and once again allow me to communicate with those within my walls. Lord Hogwarts is my liege and my lord and I am his. He has called you here for a very special purpose. Please listen to him."

"Lady Black?"

"I'll explain everything later Tonks. Right now why don't you take Shack and his wand back to the Ministry and come back quickly. I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Alright Harry, but don't start without me. I don't want to miss any of this."

Harry asked Professor's Flitwick and Sprout if they would please ask Katie Bell, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Daphne Greengrass to could please come to the Headmistress' office before they returned to their regular duties. He also asked if they would spread the word among the rest of the staff that he had been found. A quick look to Professor McGonagall confirmed the request and they went quickly to do as they had been asked. In the meantime, Harry made sure few things to discuss with Neville.

"Nev, I've just found out that for the last fourteen centuries there has been some type of an alliance between our two houses. How do you feel about making it fifteen?"

Neville had a strange look on his face as he looked up to this new person, trying to convince himself that this was the same Harry he'd known for the last five years. Standing up out of his chair, he squared his shoulders as he faced Harry and extended his right arm. Harry grabbed his forearm as Neville spoke: "As Longbottom of Longbottom I swear to always provide aid and support to the House of Potter so long as they are on the side of right. So mote it be."

Harry then repeated the pledge: "As Potter of Potter, I swear to always provide aid and support to the House of Longbottom so long as they are on the side of right. So mote it be."

A flash of magic surrounded the young men acknowledging the oath between families.

"Thanks Nev, I always needed a big brother to look after me."

"No problem Harry, no problem at all. Hey Harry, is that really Hogwarts? I mean Lady Hogwarts?"

"Yeah it is, still trying to figure that one out. Hey, keep this to yourself please. Things are going to be crazy enough as it is without any additional pressure."

"Sure Harry, no problem, your secrets save with me. What's a big brother for anyway?"

"Hey Nev, can I have you go get Madam Pomfrey and have her bring her things so she can check Hermione?"

"Sure thing, be back in a jiff." as Neville headed out the door to perform his assignment.

Harry turned back to Professor McGonagall to find her still looking at Lady Hogwarts.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm sure you have many questions you have for both me and my Lady. Please may we sit down?"

For her part, Professor McGonagall just shook her head and watched as the last two people in the room sat before her.

"My lord, perhaps it would be better if I explained things to the new Headmistress?" Lady Hogwarts offered.

"That would be great by me."

So for the next 20 minutes Lady Hogwarts explained how she came into being, how the former headmaster had allowed evil and corruptive elements to be introduced into school to the point that some of the ancient wards had to be disabled so the individuals with ill intent towards others were allowed within her halls. At the end of that time, Professor McGonagall didn't know who to be madder at, Dumbledore or Voldemort.

They were interrupted as Neville returned with Madam Pomfrey. The rest of the girls that Harry had asked for also entered with them. As soon as Madam Pomfrey was in the room she went immediately to the curtained off area mumbling something about students not being brought back to her. Her tirade was cut off as she entered the charmed area. Soon Hermione was brought out from behind the curtain fully clothed in an old-fashion wheelchair looking better than she had before. He could even see a little gleam in her eye that showed how grateful she was to him and Fawkes in helping her heal.

-x-

When Tonks came back she brought a surprise with her in the form of her boss, Madam Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt and Hannah's Godmother. "Sorry Harry, she kinda decided she needed to come here with me."

"That's fine Tonks; I'd need to talk to her sooner or later on several matters. This just makes it more convenient."

"Mr. Potter, I hope you can tell me why one of my senior aurors is back at the Ministry of Magic in a full body bind?"

"I'll answer that and other questions a bit later if I may Madam Bones.

"If I could have everyone's attention please? Thank you. I'm sure your all wondering why I invited you here today. Some I have known as long as I've been in the wizarding world, while others I've never really even spoken to before today.

"To begin with let me properly introduce myself. My name is Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slyth erin-Hogwarts-Peverell, Duke of Rothesay."

The pure-blood witches (Bones, Lovegood, Greengrass and Patil) in the room gasped at the news, while the mix-blood and muggle-born (Abbot, Bell, Granger, and Tonks) looked at Harry like he'd grown another head.

"What do you mean Harry? How could you be… all those names? Aren't you just Harry?"

"Believe me Hermione, sometimes I wish more than anything that I could be 'just Harry'. But so you can better understand what happened, why don't I just show you all?"

Harry wave his hand and the pensieve Albus Dumbledore used came floating out of the cabinet where it was stored and settled in the middle of the room. Harry walked over to the pensive and put a series of memories into it. As he walked back to his place in the room, he waved his hand again and a sheet unrolled from the ceiling, the lights in the room went down and the windows in the room were covered as the pensieve started showing the events from Harry's point of view over the last few days.

-x-

As the memories faded and the lights came up in the room, everyone was looking at Harry with a sense of wonderment and awe. They also knew without a doubt who the other regal lady was standing in the room.

"Is that what this is about Harry? That last part in Gringotts about the House of Peverell and all subservient houses? Is this about marriage contracts to the different houses you are now lord over?"

Harry laughed a little as he shook his head, "And that is why you are the smartest witch of our generation Hermione. Yes, that is exactly what this is about. I am now under a magical oath to try to secure a worthy Lady for each of the Houses I am lord over. After reviewing all possible candidates, with the assistance of Lady Hogwarts, you are my selections.

"The Founders are all close descendants of Peverell while the Potters and Blacks are a bit more distantly related. About the only Houses that would be on the same level of senior hierarchy would be the Houses of Emrys and le Fay."

"Negotiations with two of the Houses can start now as I am an emancipated minor. Auror Tonks is of age, and Madam Bones is here and can speak for Susan. The rest of you need to contact your parents or guardians and schedule a time when they will be able to come to Hogwarts and visit with me."

"That's never going to work with my parents Potter and you know it." Daphne said. "You know my father carries the dark mark and would be stunned as soon as he entered the school boundaries. He's going to want to duel you for 'ad victorem spolia' – to the victor the spoils. He'll probably have one of his old 'friends' as his second, and he won't be looking to just disarm you. It will be to the death. Are you sure you want that?"

"Just set up a meeting with him on neutral grounds, say one of Gringotts dueling chambers. I'll pay the fees associated with it, but if that is what he wants, that is what he'll get."

"Who are you going to get to be your second?"

Harry looked around the room a bit and then said, "Hey Nev, you doing anything later in the next week or two? How would you like to come to Gringotts with me for a little meeting? I'll make sure there are plenty of things to eat."

Neville paled a little before standing up straight and answering with a strong voice, "Name the date and time Harry. I've got your back."

"Thanks Neville I knew I could count on you. Now you better go and write your Gran as well to let her know what's going on."

-x-

As the rest of the girls and Neville left the Headmistress' office, Harry walked Madam Bones, Susan Bones, and Auror Tonks to the Founders Chamber.

"Tonks, if you would like to contact your Mum or Dad before talking with me I'll understand."

"No, I'm a big girl now Harry, I'll hear you out first and then talk it over with them if it's all right with you."

"That's fine." Turning to Madam Bones and Susan Harry asked, "Do you mind if I take a few minutes with Auror Tonks before she talks this over with her parents? I promise I won't be too long."

Madam Bones was looking around the magnificent room that had appeared out of nowhere. One minute they are walking towards a blank wall, and the next minute a grand double door appears granting them access to the Founders Chamber. "Besides, I believe Lady Hogwarts would like a few minutes with you."

She looked to see the mysterious woman that was in Headmistress McGonagall's office giving her and Susan a kind, warm smile. Holding her hand out, she motioned to one of the doors around the room and ask them to follow her.

After they had left, Harry turned to Tonks and directed her to a table with light refreshments on it surrounded by two chairs.

"Is it really you Harry? What's happened to you since the DoM? You don't look like that poor homely kid I used to know."

"I know I can't believe it myself. Let's just say I got a few things taken care of after I claimed Hogwarts. I found out quite a few things that Dumbledore had done to me and had been keeping from me. I should have never gone to Dursleys Tonks; there were four or five different family's I could have gone to including Longbottoms, Bones, or even McGonagall. Dumbledore took it upon himself to remove me from Sirius and put me there. If he wouldn't have done that, I could have could have lived with Sirius. I could have..."

The pain came back too strong for Harry to control it. He broke down and started crying all over again thinking of his godfather, and how he would never see him again in this life. He felt a pair of soft, strong hands and arms take him into a loving embrace and held him tight.

"I know Harry; I miss the dumb mutt too." Tonks whispered. Harry could feel his shirt start to get wet as he realized he wasn't the only one who was missing Sirius.

After several minutes they were able to get themselves under control and sat back down in their proper chairs before Harry could talk again.

"For your information, you and your family have been brought back into the House of Black. The bridal dowry has been placed in the Tonks family account already. I know Ted should be the one paying this, but you can just tell them it's a late wedding present from me.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix have been issued a summons to stand before the Head of the House of Black and explain why they shouldn't be cast out of the family. The meeting will be held at Gringotts after school is out under a flag of truce so that Bella can come and go and not be threatened to be placed under arrest or harm. Should she violate this flag, she will be lucky if the only bad thing that happens to her is having her marriage annulled and being thrown out of the Black family."

Tonks didn't know what to say, but flew off her chair to give Harry a big hug. Of course Tonks being Tonks, she tripped and hit Harry square in the chest driving him and his chair backwards. Landing on top of him, she drove the air out of his lungs and Harry gasp for air as Tonks tried to squeeze the life out of him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said before looking up and seeing Harry's lips turning blue.

Panicking, she rolled off him and attempted to give him CPR by balling up both fists, bringing them down as hard as she could over his sternum. She then gave five fast, HARD compressions over his heart before moving over, pinching his nose off as tightly as she could, and then, placing her mouth over his, blowing as hard as she could to get air into his lungs – and being a metamorphicmage she can have some VERY large lungs.

After repeating the cycle several times, Harry finally got his wits about him to the point where he could signal for her to stop (if he didn't know better, he thought she was trying to kill him).

He slowly got his wind back as he replied with a thin "Your Welcome".

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry!"

Holding up his hand, Harry just let out a painful little laugh. "That's alright Tonks. That's actually one of the things I find endearing about you. Your pure love of life and your commitment to try to do what's right even if it kills me."

Tonks frowned, but Harry just continued to laugh and slowly got up off the floor.

Righting both chairs they returned to the table where Harry reached out and took Tonks' hand in his.

Looking up into her face, Harry put as much feeling as he could while looking into Tonks beautiful purple eyes; "Tonks, the reason I have asked you hear is I would like you to be the next Lady Black".

She blinked once. She blinked twice. She blinked a third time before her eye lids started to flutter and Tonks fainted dead away in her chair.

"Well no one said it would be easy."

-x-

Harry transfigured the chair Tonks was sitting in into a day couch before waking her up.

"Oh, hi Harry. I just had this really strange dream where you were the lord of Hogwarts and a bunch of different houses, and you asked me to be the lady of one of those houses. Isn't that wild?"

Harry just looked at her with love in his eyes. "It happens to be true too." he said softly.

"WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO MARRY YOU? ARE YOU NUTS?"

"I didn't think I was that bad of a catch." There was a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Bad catch? Are you kidding? I'll bet more than ninety five percent of the women over the age of eight in magical Great Britain would love to be your wife. Regardless if they are married already or single."

"Then why don't you want to marry me? I mean, I know we're not that close, but you are one of the few people in the wizarding world that treats me as Harry, just Harry. I'm sure if we work on it we could come to love each other as a husband and wife should."

"I think you misunderstand me Harry. It's not 'do I want to marry you'. The answer to that is a definite 'YES'. The question is 'why would you want to marry me'? I'm clumsy. Heck, I almost killed you twice today without even trying."

"I've already said you are one of the few people who treat me like a real person, not like 'The Boy Who Lived'. I'm sure you get a lot of 'request' from the male population to look like someone else. They don't see Tonks. They see a toy. You are not a toy to me. You are Tonks. You are a Black by birth and I feel you would want more than any else to make that name mean something great again.

"But it won't just be you alone Tonks. I have to have eight wives. I mean, according to the old laws Lord Potter is a different person than Lord Black, and so in the eyes of the law Lord Black will only have one wife, the reality of it is that there will be eight women that I will have to learn how to love and how to live with. I would like to trying doing that with someone who is a friend first, and a wife as well. Can you be that for me?"

"Are you sure Harry?"

"I'm sure Tonks. Go home. Talk to your mother and father." He took out a small key from one of his pockets and handed it to her. "If you decide to do this, go to Gringotts and present them with this key. They'll know what to do."

They both stood, and Tonks gently came over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll think about it Harry. Thank you for asking me."

Tonks turned to leave just as Madam Bones and Susan were coming out of their meeting with the avatar of Hogwarts.

"Be gentle with him. I was pretty rough with him." Tonks said as she left.

-x-

Lady Hogwarts had spent this time showing Madam Bones and her niece the misdeeds and follies of of one Albus Dumbledore. From the time he set up James and Lily with a false prophecy; to taking Harry away from Sirius; to his 'capturing' of Fawkes; and his plotting to have Harry die 'for the Greater Good' so that he could claim Hogwarts and be seen as the next coming of Merlin.

Walking out of their room, Susan looked as pale as a ghost while it was only the years of training that kept Madam Bones from collapsing on the spot. Together they walked over to where Harry was waiting for them. He had added a few more chairs to the table so both Bones ladies could sit as well as Lady Hogwarts.

After formally greeting both women, Harry took his seat and addressed both of them.

"I know this is hard to believe and quite sudden, but everything you have seen and heard these past few hours are true. If you want, I will swear on my life and magic to that effect."

"How could we have let one man so completely controlled our lives and our thoughts without even questioning him?" Madam Bones asked.

"He was the great Albus Dumbledore. Leader of the Light; Champion of the common man; Founder and Secret Keeper of the Order of the Phoenix; Conqueror of Grindelwald; Order of Merlin, First class; Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; Co-discoverer of the twelve uses of Dragons blood; Designer and main architect of 'the Greater Good' for the wizarding world. Why would anyone question him?

"A muggle named Lord Acton once said that 'Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely'. We put too much power in one man and had no one strong enough to keep him in check – almost. I know you were beginning to have your doubts about some of Dumbledore's actions and was about to commit political suicide by trying to uncover some of the skeletons in his closet. I would dare say that if you had pursued your quest, you would have met a very grizzly and mysterious end.

"You alone Madam Bones had the moral fiber to not accept things on face value. You alone were willing to look behind the curtain to expose the wizard as what he truly was. A pure-blood supremacist who thought that he and he alone knew what was best for the rest of us.

"He and Grindelwald both wanted the same thing; they just had a different way of achieving their goal. And we almost gave it to him."

Harry let out a little sad laugh before continuing. "I find it interesting that the two main players in the demise of the wizarding world both preach a pure-blood agenda, but they are themselves, both half-bloods. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle. You know him as 'Lord Voldemort'. By the way, the next line in Lord Acton's letter states that 'Great men are almost always bad men'."

The room was silent for a few minutes while everyone reflected on what had come to light in the past few hours.

Harry cleared his throat as he looked back at the two Bones women across the table from him.

"I've really only known Susan for about half a year. She may have told you about our little 'study group' we started when we found out Umbridge had no intention of teaching us anything in our Defense against the Dark Arts class. She has always come eager to learn, willing to work hard, and to help those in the class that are having problems. I've seen her dedication and steadfast standard to what she feels is the truth. She's not afraid to stand up to a bully, or to tell a friend that what they are doing is wrong." Pointing to the avatar of Hogwarts sitting next to him, "Lady Hogwarts has told me that throughout the history of the school, one family ALWAYS did what was right and not what was easy. That is why I would like to ask for Susan's hand to be my Lady Hogwarts."

End Chapter 6.

-x-

AN:

Lord Acton's quote: www . Phrases . org . uk / meanings / absolute-power-corrupts-absolutely . Html

(Take out the spaces.)

Confused? Good that's what I want at this point.

Didn't really mean to go off on Dumb-as-a-dore, but that man just bugs me sometimes.

Finally made it over 5,000 words so I think I'll stop right there.

Thanks for reading. If you enjoy it, great. If not, there are probably about a million other stories to choose from by now.

rdgale


	7. Chapter 7 – Lady Hogwarts & Friends

**Harry Potter and The Founder's Chamber**

**Chapter 7 – Lady Hogwarts & Friends**

Authors Notes:

Harry Potter is not mine. No money is being made from this. This is for my own personal entertainment; I just wanted to see if someone else would also like to read it.

-x-

Reminder: This is in answer to AlaskanKing's 'Lord Hogwarts Challenge'

Harry assumes the title of Lord Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Protector of the Mystical Forest (Now called the Forbidden Forest) and is answerable only to the Crown. Ancient Treaties come back into play.

As Head of 5 Most Noble and Most Ancient families, Harry must wed/betroth women to reestablish the family lines. (6 if Harry is Lord Black too).

My Harry will end up with more than that – you'll just have to read to find out how and why. THIS IS **NOT** MEANT TO BE A HAREM STORY

This is an Alternative Universe (AU).

There will be no sex in this story (hence the 'T' rating) so if you're looking for smut, look elsewhere.

Review if you want to, I really don't care. I'm writing this for my enjoyment and thought I'd share it with you.

Second note: In order to keep it straight who is the 'embodiment' of Hogwarts and who is being asked to be the 'Lady Hogwarts', I will refer to the 'embodiment' of Hogwarts as the 'avatar' and Susan as potentially 'Lady Hogwarts'

rdgale

'_Thought or mind speak' _

_~parseltongue~_

-x-

**From the previous chapter:**

"I've really only known Susan for about half a year. She may have told you about our little 'study group' we started when we found out Umbridge had no intention of teaching us anything in our Defense against the Dark Arts class. She has always come eager to learn, willing to work hard, and to help those in the class that are having problems. I've seen her dedication and steadfast standard to what she feels is the truth. She's not afraid to stand up to a bully, or to tell a friend that what they are doing is wrong." Pointing to the avatar of Hogwarts sitting next to him, "Lady Hogwarts has told me that throughout the history of the school, one family ALWAYS did what was right and not what was easy. That is why I would like to ask for Susan's hand to be my Lady Hogwarts."

-x-

Chapter 7:

Susan looked at Harry, to the Hogwarts avatar sitting next to him and back. "Don't you already have a Lady Hogwarts Harry?"

The Hogwarts avatar laughed, filling the room with a warmth similar to what you would feel when Fawkes sings. "I understand why you would be confused my lady. I am the representation of this castle called Hogwarts, but it was the Founders wish and desire that if a worthy lady could be found for Lord Hogwarts, that they would create an heir for the lord. The Bones family has always been the ideal line for such a union."

"But there may be a slight problem." Madam Bones announced. "I am currently the Regent for the House of Bones, but when Susan turns seventeen, she will become its head, if no male heir is found, and since our family has been laid waste as has been Lord Potter's, no male heir is possible."

Harry thought for a moment before responding. "In the past there have been two different ways to address this problem. The first is to have the female head of house form a union with another head of house as a concubine or second wife who does not take the surname of the husband. This is not acceptable to me. The House of Bones is too noble a house to be forced into that type of relationship.

"There is also an older way, where the wife may retain the status of Regent over her previous house. Then, when children come into the union, the first born male child will carry the name of the husband, in this case Hogwarts, while the second born male child will carry the name of the wife's house, or in other words, Bones.

"Of course this demands multiple children and I don't want to get the cart before the horse in this matter. This all depends on if Susan and I can get to know each other enough to fall in love with each other and we agree to marry and begin a family."

"Then you have the fact that it would require Susan to have at least two children. I have noticed in the last three hundred years most of the wizarding family tend to only have one or two children at most – unless your name is Weasley. You're not guaranteed two boys at the first go around. Would this be acceptable to you?" the Hogwarts avatar asked.

Both Susan and Madam Bones looked at each other, and after a few minutes, nodded.

"What do you think Susan?" her aunt asked.

"I've always had a soft spot in my heart for Harry. I've seen the hardships and bad situations he's had to deal with while he's been at Hogwarts. When I saw him get off the train for the first time, before I even knew he was Harry Potter, there was something about him that just made me want to get up and hug him. You know, like he was a little lost dog that you found abandoned on the street that you just wanted to take home and love."

Harry blushed and looked down at his feet while Madam Bones and the Avatar of Hogwarts had a good laugh at his expense.

"I would love to get to know you better Harry, and I would love to be able to spend more time with you Lady Hogwarts to learn more of the history of the great house I will be representing. As far as the number of children we'll have together Harry, let's talk about that a bit later shall we?"

Again Harry blushed as he nodded his head while the three 'ladies' laughed.

Reaching into his robe, Harry took out a key and presented it to Susan. "Susan, after you and your aunt have thought about this a little more, if you decide to agree to this arrangement, take this key to Gringotts and present it to them. There are some things that you should have now that will show that you are my betrothed and will provide you some level of protection while I am not around."

"Harry?" Madam Bones asked, "You are destined to be a great man with great responsibilities and power. How do you plan on avoiding that trap about 'Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely'? How do you plan to stop becoming a 'bad man'?"

"Well, I think you'll remember that Lord Acton said 'Great men are _**almost**_ always bad men'. I'm going to have eight of the smartest, most beautiful women in the world keeping me on the straight and narrow, and if I'm really honest with myself, they will be the ones with the true power. I think you will find that I plan to be little more than 'muscle' behind each of the families. The women will run the homes; they will be responsible for the main rearing of the children." Seeing a raised eyebrow from both Susan and Madam Bones he quickly raised his hand, and continued. "I plan on playing an active part in each of my children lifes, but I was thinking how different someone like Draco Malfoy would have turned out if Narcissa had a bit more influence in his life than just Lucius. But I also see the potential dangers of someone like a Molly Weasley loose on the children. I mean, I love the woman dearly, and we're lucky most of the kids turned out alright, but I think Percy could have used a bit more time with his Dad, well, and sometime Ron and Ginny too."

"Anyway, getting back to the point I was trying to make, it will be the Ladies of each house that will be sitting in the Wizengamot for their respective House. Yes, I will talk with them about the items that will be voted on, and I'm sure they will talk amongst themselves as well, but they are all intelligent, strong willed women who can make up their own minds with regards to things that they will be voting on. Will I expect them to always vote the same on every item? No. That wouldn't be realistic. But on the big items, or the things I feel strongly about, I hope they will support me.

"I'm going to be busy enough being the lord over eight houses, keeping my family safe, and my enemies away. I think the women I have in my life will want me out from under foot most of the time, but I will be there to make sure they are provided for and know that I love each and every one of them more than life itself.

"I'm also hoping that my wives can come to love each other's as sisters, and that our children can grow up to knowing that they are loved not only by their mother, but by their father, 'aunts' and cousins as well."

They talked for several more minutes before Madam Bones and Susan stood to leave. Standing with them, Harry came around the table and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Susan's lips a long with a brief hug. He also gave Madam Bones a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Madam Bones blushed as they broke and had to take Susan by the arm to help her make it out of the room. "We will be in touch soon mi 'lord". Harry watched as they both left the Room of Requirements.

"Is there anyone else we need to meet with now Lady Hogwarts?"

"No mi 'lord. I can tell you that the remaining six ladies have all sent owls out with messages to their parents or guardian and that the future Lady Peverell has already received a reply stating that her father will be here in the morning to meet with you."

Harry just put his head in his hands and moaned. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to meet with Xeno Lovegood any time soon. I'm still learning about the Deathly Hollows, and he's been looking for them all his life. What do I tell him? That I have two of the Hollows, and have a good idea as to who has the third and what he's done to it?"

"As with most things you will find that in the long run it is always better to tell the truth from the start than holding it back. You more than anyone should know that."

"You're right. It's all still so new to me. I feel like I'm hanging on by a thread."

"You have done a very good job of showing strength and poise with both the future Lady Black and future Lady Hogwarts."

"But I feel like it's just a mask that could break any minute! I can't tell you how scared I am that all these things will fall apart because I'm not ready! I mean, I'm fifteen going on twenty five, but at the end of the day, I'm still just a fifteen year old boy. What do I know about being a lord over one house let alone eight? And eight wives? I've had one disastrous date earlier this year! How am I supposed to know how to meet the needs of eight different women?"

The avatar of Hogwarts came up to Harry and pulled him into a gentle hug. "You are stronger than you think mi 'lord. I have watched you over your time here. I see your father's ability to put people at ease so you can work with them. His love of life, flying and pulling pranks. But even more, your mother's capacity to love people and hard work. You don't know how hard it was to not put her in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. But her courage won out in the end and she was sorted into Gryffindor like your father.

You will do very well in the task before you now and I know both your parents would be proud of the things you are doing, and what you have done in the past. You will not allow yourself to do less than your best.

"Right now you need to eat and rest a bit. Go down to the Founder's Chamber and talk with the founders for a while. When you return I will have your evening meal and a room ready for you."

Harry nodded and went down to talk to the founders about the task that lay before him.

-x-

The morning came much too early for Harry's liking, but he knew that he would be meeting with at least one more of his friends who would soon become one of his wives.

Having finished his morning obligations and having a healthy breakfast, he was informed by the avatar of Hogwarts that the Lovegood's were waiting to meet with him. He asked her to have a house-elf bring them to the Room of Requirements.

He was also informed that the Abbots and Bells would also likely be here before the day was out. He instructed Hogwarts to provide rooms and refreshments for them until he could meet with them. He would meet with the Bells at 2:00 PM and the Abbots at 6:00 PM.

He was just reviewing some ancient tomes when the door to the Room of Requirements opened to let in a very excited Xeno Lovegood and his dreamy eyed daughter, except this time her eyes did not have a dreamy quality to them. They were more focused and clearer than Harry had ever seen them.

He stood to meet them; only to find that Mr. Lovegood had almost ran up to where he was at with a quill and parchment in hand.

"Now Mr. Potter, would you mind telling me just what exactly you are doing, and do you have any plans to release the Heliopaths that are being held in the dungeons?"

Before he could even respond, he heard Luna speak. "Father, the Heliopaths are being held in the Ministry of Magic, not at Hogwarts.

"As to what Harry is doing here, I think it should be obvious. He's here to ask for my hand in marriage and to be the mother of his children."

"Marriage?"

"Yes father. You have the pleasure of addressing Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slyth erin-Hogwarts-Peverell, Duke of Rothesay. He's the one I wrote the article about that I owled to you yesterday."

"Peverell?"

"Yes father, Peverell. Now if you're a good little boy maybe Harry will tell you more about the items you have been looking for."

Harry shook himself to get over the family dynamics that existed in the Lovegood household.

Putting his hand out he tries starting the meeting properly.

"As Luna has said, my name is Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slyth erin-Hogwarts-Peverell, Duke of Rothesay. And I indeed have asked you here to talk about asking for the hand of your daughter as the Lady Peverell."

Mr. Lovegood took the offered hand and shook it while he continued to look at Harry with a blank look on his face.

"Luna, maybe this isn't the best time to meet with your father. I can reschedule if you'd like me to."

"No Harry, he'll be fine. This is his defensive mechanism he uses to avoid thinking about my mother, or dealing with things in the 'normal' world. It's not really a split personality, more like concentrating on something else, like being a Newspaper editor and everything it entails to the exclusion of everything else. He should be alright in just a few more moments."

True to her words, almost immediately after Luna had finished talking, the 'lights' turned back on in Mr. Lovegood's eyes as he focused on Harry once again.

"Please forgive me Lord Peverell. It is a very bad habit of mine to think of myself only as the Editor of the Quibbler, and not Luna's father. Again, please forgive me."

"I understand sir. May we please sit down?"

What followed was a more detailed review as to what had happened from the time the six students went to the Ministry, to his being installed as the head of eight families, and the reason why he wanted Luna to be Lady Peverell.

"Do you have them?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"Have what sir?"

"The Hollows! The Deathly Hollows! I've been looking for them for the better part of my life now. I must find them! They can help me bring certain events to a conclusion in my life. Please, I must know!"

"I first need an oath from you that what you see and hear today will go no further than these walls. You are not the only one seeking the Deathly Hollows, and I'm sure their motivation is not as 'pure' as yours."

"But the people must know! Think of all the good that could be done. All the people who could find closure with just one more meeting with their loved ones..." His voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lovegood, that's not how the resurrection stone works. It doesn't just allow a person to talk to a departed loved one, it physically removes them from the afterlife and brings them back to this plain of existence."

"NO! It is only meant to let you talk to loved ones! I have so much to tell Sybil that she needs to know. There are so many questions I have to ask her regarding raising Luna. I must..." It was finally too much for Mr. Lovegood as he broke down and cried uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Harry. Father has been living in a state of denial ever since my mother's death. That's why he developed the 'Quibbler Editor' persona. He has been hoping to be able to talk to my mother just one more time to tell her how much he loves her and to tell her how sorry he is that he wasn't there for her in the end.

"He has already been looking for the Hollow's before that, but after her death, he's been on a quest in locating them, well, mainly the resurrection stone, but if he feels that if he could find all three, he could become the 'Master of Death' and be able to bring her back to him, or maybe even cross over to visit with her from time to time."

"That's not really a healthy obsession you know Luna. I can tell him a bit of what I know of the Hollows, but it's not going to be what he wants to hear. Especially when it comes to the resurrection stone. And I'm going to have to insist that the information I give him goes no further than the three of us."

"I'm sure he'll agree Harry, just give him time. In the meanwhile, why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself?"

For the next hour Harry and Luna told each other about themselves.

As Mr. Lovegood was able to get his feelings under control, he gave his oath to Harry and he began explaining about the Deathly Hollows.

"The Hollows are older than most people think. Their origins take us back to the fifth and tenth Dynasty of the Old Kingdom in Egypt.

"First you have Osiris. Probably the most powerful wizard to ever walk the earth. He had a unique ability to bring the dead back from the afterlife with the aid of a special gem.

"Osiris was long held as the lord of the dead, the god of the afterlife. It was through his use of the resurrection stone that he earned this reputation.

"Then you have his son, Horus the Elder who is said to have had a wand created from the 'Tree of Life' from the Garden of Eden. It seems odd that this wand, which could not be defeated in battle, would be given the nickname of 'The Death Stick'. Horus' wand became known as 'The Elder Wand' since he was the eldest son of Osiris.

"Much later you have Amun or Amun-Ra. A powerful wizard in his own right and a weaver of fabric who discovered the secrets of the invisible cloak.

"It was Amun-Ra that first brought all three items together and spent a lifetime creating an image of an all-powerful god who could raise the dead, or defeat any enemy that faced him. Even when he seemed to be completely surrounded, he would just disappear from the view of his enemy's with the help of the cloak.

"As Amun-Ra's line died out, the Hollows were buried with the last son with a curse set on the sarcophagus that if they (the Hollows) were split up, whoever should be responsible for it would forever face hardship and tormented existence until they were reunited again and put back to rest.

"Around 750 AD the Peverell brothers were in Egypt learning new magic when they came across the tomb and the sarcophagus containing the Hollows. They studied the history of each artifact and came to the conclusion that they would each take one article and return home. We all know how well that went.

"Antioch Peverell took the Elder wand, and as we know, died a short time later when a jealous wizard slit his throat as he slept to get the wand. Over time, the wand found its way into the family containing two half-sisters who would one day go on to help found a school of magic in northern Scotland called Hogwarts.

"Cadmus Peverell chose the resurrection stone, and after bringing his deceased love back, was driven mad when he saw how miserable she was and committed suicide, however the stone remained in the family until it passed through to Salazar Slytherin and from him to Marvolo Gaunt and Tom Riddle.

"We all know that Ignotus Peverell and his family selected the Cloak of Invisibility that was passed down through his family to Godric Gryffindor, to my father, to me."

Harry releases the wand from the holder on his arm and sets it on the table. "Professor Dumbledore tried to stun me with this wand. When he did, a ward that I had reactivated around Hogwarts triggered, disarming him. I am now the Master of the Elder wand.

Reaching into his robe, he brought a small cloth bundle out and set it on the table. "As I explained, this cloak has been in my family for generations. Dumbledore returned it to me during the Christmas break my first year at Hogwarts."

Mr. Lovegood looked eagerly at Harry hoping to see the one thing that would make his life's work complete.

"I am sorry to say that I do not have the resurrection stone. The heir of Slytherin, Tom Riddle has the resurrection stone, and is using it as a horcrux to keep his soul bound to this realm of existence."

"That is an outrage! Who would use such a priceless item for such a vile purpose? Do you know how to get in touch with this Mr. Riddle? He must be shown the error of his ways!"

"Oh I know who he is. He's been trying to kill me since I was a baby."

At the blank look on Mr. Lovegood's face Harry picked up his wand and wrote in flaming letters in the air 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', then with a flick of his hand the letter rearranged themselves into the most feared sentence in all the wizarding world: 'i aM loRd voldemorT'.

Thick silence spread throughout the Room of Requirements as Luna and her father looked at the message before them. Finally Luna spoke up. "So Mr. Riddle thinks he can 'flight from death'? That's not very realistic now is it? What are you going to do about that Harry?"

Harry looked a Luna for a bit before a smile crept across his face. "I plan on finding all of his horcruxes and destroying them. Then the next time I met Mr. 'Flight-from-death' I'm going to send him to the next great adventure. I've already found several and destroyed them. I have a good idea where the others are. When I find them, they will be destroyed just like the rest."

"Now with all that out of the way, I would like to ask you, Mr. Lovegood for permission to date your daughter Luna with the intention of making her my betrothed and later, Lady Peverell."

"Huh? What? Oh, betrothed... yes, of course Lord Peverell, you have my blessings."

"Good." Taking a key out of his robe. "Luna, if you're sure about this take this key to Gringotts. You'll find a vault with the bridles dowry, and the betrothal contract. I am looking forward to getting to know you better. I know you'll be an outstanding Lady Peverell."

"Only because I'll make sure you're an outstanding Lord Peverell. I'm also looking forward to getting to know my sister wives better. It will be nice to have some friends."

With that they all stood, and Harry was surprised when it was Luna that made the first move to come around the table to give him a hug and a soft kiss.

With his arms still around her waist Harry remembered one other item he needed to talk to Luna about.

"There is one more thing Luna."

"What would that be Harry?"

"The Peverell charter. Currently, any lesser house that is subordinate to it, I'm responsible to insure the continuation of the line. That's how I ended up with the need for eight marriage contracts. As my betrothed, and with my consent, when you go to Gringotts you can have it changed to where I would become the Regent for the subordinate House until a proper heir is appointed."

"But why would you want to do that Harry? Aren't you living every boy's fantasy with having eight beautiful women at your beck and call whenever you want them?" Luna teased.

"No Luna. That's not what I want. I was very lucky to have eight beautiful, intelligent women, three of whom have so far agreed to become my betrothed, and one day Lady's of their respective House, but I do not plan on forcing myself on anyone. They will be the ones to let me know they want to spend time with me."

"Good answer. I'll make sure the other girls know about that. Harry, who do you want as your alpha wife?"

Harry knew he was walking into a mine field.

"I would like to think each wife as an equal, but if I'm totally honest with myself, I'm first and foremost Harry Potter, so Lady Potter would be the first among equals."

"That only makes sense. You've know Hermione longer than the rest of us and I think she would be a good alpha wife."

"But I don't even know how to ask her to join me – us. She was raised in a kind, loving, monogamist family. What I'm proposing to her may still be legal in the magical world, but hasn't been practiced in the western world for nearly one hundred and sixty years! And remember, I not just asking Hermione, I'm asking her parents also. They have to agree with this or I'm back to square one.

"Of all the people on my list she and you are the ones I know the most, and I have so much to learn about each of you. I want each of these relationships to be based on love. Not lust, or politics, or economic benefits, but love. I really do want to come to know and love each of you. Does that make sense?"

Luna leaned forward and kissed him on the lips again, with a twinkle in her eye. "Yes Harry that makes perfect sense. You have a greater capacity to love than anyone I know. I know if you let that shine through as you talk to the rest of the parents, I'm sure things will go smoothly."

"I sure hope so. Right now I still have to talk to one father who wants to literally kill me; one that is super protective of his twins – one of whom I had a disastrous date with; and one that is the father of the most important person in my life who may look very poorly on his daughter entering into a plural marriage situation. I wish I had you're optimism."

One more hug and kiss from Luna before she broke from Harry, gathered up her father and turned to leave. "You'll do just fine Harry Potter. You always have and always will. Your heart won't let you do anything else. With that, she took her dad, and headed out of the Room of Requirements.

'I need a rest after that.' Harry thought.

-x-

Fortunately for Harry the other two meetings with the Bell's and Abbot's went much smoother with Katie Bell agreeing to be the future Lady Gryffindor, and Hannah Abbot agreeing to be the future Lady Hufflepuff. Each meeting ending with him offering a Gringotts' key to his soon to be betrothed, and a hug and kiss from his intended.

'Well that's five down and three to go.'

-x-

End Chapter 7.

-x-

AN:

Sorry for the delay, but with hospital, work, kids, did I mention hospital and kids? Things have been little crazy around here lately.

Sorry it's only about 5,000 words. I would have liked to write more, but this seemed like a good place to stop.

Having problems dealing (writing) about the Patil's. What do I do with the other twin? Do they have to come as a package? Is it one soul sharing two bodies? Have they been switching off during their Hogwarts years? Will Harry have to take a consort with Lady Ravenclaw? Working on it.

I really want to get to Bella and Narcissa coming to Gringotts. How will the Ministry act seeing their number two public enemy walking down the street under the safe passage banner? Will Fudge do something to TRY to capture Bella, thus making an enemy of Harry? What will happen when they get to the bank? Should be fun.

You all know how the Dual will end up. I doubt I'll go into much detail on it.

But the 20 ton elephant in the room is writing about Harry's proposal to Hermione and her parents. Should be fun.

Thanks for reading. If you enjoy it, great. If not, there are probably about a million other stories to choose from by now.

rdgale


End file.
